The Death God Son
by perses11
Summary: Perseus, is child born of a prostitute from New York that learns that his father is the God of death. The story follows as he makes a path of destruction and chaos in the demigod world as he manipulates mortals and immortals and betrays people who love him, will the olympians notice the monster hiding with their children? thanatos-son, dark-percy (my english is not very good sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a freezing night on the streets of New York; the city was full of lights and of decorations, dozens of families spending hundreds of dollars on presents for the family. It was a perfect sight, however that was only the bright side of the city, in the dark underground community everything was darker than ever, the drug dealers gave the drugs to kids who just wanted to be high, many men bought the body of women, some of them under age for a couple of bucks, and thieves were a common site.

On an old apartment full of rats and with the walls looking like they could fall any moment stud a man on a expensive looking suit. The man would be on his late 30, he had a tall muscular body, pale skin with a hair as black as night, but the best thing of his handsome features were his eyes, pitch black, with little emotion and full of power capable of destroying whole cities. Behind him there was a young woman of about 18 years old lying on an small bed while she covered her body, her hair wasn't as black as her client and her eyes were of a dark green that showed an intellect by far higher than normal people.

"Your money is on the small table, and as we discussed you will not tell anyone of or relation ship for this past few months." The young man said coldly while he finished tying his tie.

"Ok, however as we dialed we can no longer see each other again, I'm already tired of your world, I just want all this to finish." She said on a happy voice while counting the money and making sure the powerful being in front of her hadn't tricked her.

"Well it was a nice relationship." He said while glowing and flashing on a bright light disappearing to continue his job.

"Hope to not see you soon." Muttered the girl not wanting to see the god any sooner. After that she went to her wardrobe putted some underwear and clothes, opened a small space on the wall and took a small bag, opening the bag she putted most of the money she gained with the death god and she saved the rest on her small purse.

Unknowingly the death God had let a final gift to her unknown to both of them, it was a gift that would arrive on 9 months.

 **-9 months and 12 days later-**

The young girl was on the Hospital giving birth to her first baby, the young woman called Sarah White had just gave birth to her first son, Perseus White who had a very dark green eyes and was smaller than usual babies, but other than that he was healthy.

Sarah had just came back to her new apartment she bought with the money she had been saving from years, however she had continued to do her job as prostitute because now with the baby she would have more expenses, she would have to work by home too, she just hoped the baby didn't give her many problems with any client.

 **-6 years later-**

Perseus White was what people would call a genius, he was smarter than kids his age, he had noticed that he was different from mortal's kids and he noticed how he could see an aura around people, and if that aura was bright then he would live long but if it was losing its color he would die shortly. However unlike kids his age he didn't care about his mom or who his father is, he thought of taking life as nothing, and he had started noticing how he had what people would say as 'super-powers'.

Perseus was walking through a small alley to get to his moms home, however he knew he couldn't go right now, his mom was working and she always told her to stay out until the sun went down, while that would scare a normal 6 year old kid Perseus thought it was great, if there were 3 things he liked it was: Mystery, Adventure and doing Experiments. He had always been with his mother while she worked as prostitute and he had seen many people with they're outer soul aura being darker than night. And he liked to talk to them.

After a couple of hours the client with his mom went out, he was one of the top 3 in a thieves band on New York and he came many days to enjoy Perseus moms talents.

"Hey kiddo, you can go up now." Said Jeff while smoking a big cigar that left a big cloud of smoke. Jeff's aura wasn't totally black but to Perseus, each time he saw one black or close to be one, he felt as if a little of his energy came to him.

"Bye Jeff." Said Perseus in his a big smile showing some if his teeth because most had fallen of, when Perseus was sure Jeff wasn't looking he went back to his empty eyes and serious face, he never liked to show emotions and most of the times felt none, but after many years he had learned that if you faked them all, people would trust you easily. And you never know when a person can be a useful tool right?

"Hi mom! I'm here." Perseus yelled while opening the front door, when he opened the door he was hit by the smell of cigars, beer and sex. He had grown use to it. When he entered he noticed how there were more beers than usually and how many plates were left outside with out being cleaned. So with a expressionless face he went to the kitchen he took all the plates and started cleaning, however he noticed how a rat was eating the left out of a sandwich, so he went to pick it up and he didn't notice the small black glow that there was on his hand.

When Perseus hand touched he rat, it passed right thought her, however there was a grey shadow in his hand with the form of a rat.

Surprised Perseus opened the palm and the shadow left, however before it went far it dissolved in to many shadows and it disappeared but most of those shadows went to Perseus, when Perseus saw the rat he noticed how it wasn't breathing and how the eyes were completely black, so he approached to take the body, however a feeling in the gut made him to say.

"Up!" And the body of the rat went up. Trying to see that he wasn't crazy, he said. "Move Around!" And immediately the rat started to move around the room, however 2 minutes later, she stopped moving and her eyes went back to normal and the rat fell down, the black shadows leaved Perseus body and he felt on one knee exhausted, but that didn't take the excitement on him, so he went to continue cleaning the dishes while thinking of ways of using this power he found.

When the dishes were clean and he had made some order on the kitchen she went to his mother's bedroom, knowing that she would stay there after taking a shower when she finished working.

"Mom I already made the kitchen, and tomorrow I don't have school." Perseus said while handing the note to his mother. Sarah grace had changed drastically this last 6 years, her hair had started falling and her once beautiful white teeth were now yellow due smoking, her eyes showed indifference at the child in front of her, this past few years she had been taking drugs due to depression, and almost all of the money she made was going to alcohol and drugs. Ignoring how her aura was slowly becoming darker and darker until it had become almost black.

"Ok good boy, but tomorrow mom have to work, so you will have to be in the morning outside." Sarah said while she lighted the cigarette.

"No problem, I wanted to do something anyways." Perseus said while closing the door. Just when he was going to go to his small room, he remembered something and told his mom. "Mom, in 2 months is my birthday, you promised to tell me who dad was, remember?" Perseus said when he remembered that promise when he realized his father must have been the reason of why he could sense the people soul.

"I haven't forgotten, but once I tell I don't want anymore questions about the matter." His mom said, Perseus thanked her and went to his room to think about what had happened with the rat.

He had many experiments he wanted to do with his new powers.

 **-2 months later-**

Today was Perseus big day, he had been running experiments every day since the day he found out about his new powers, it had taken him a while before he new how to take souls again of any living being, he had done it to many homeless animals he found on the streets and had learned how to completely separate the souls from the body, how to attach the souls to things and in that way he could keep it for as long as he wanted and how to make the souls get in to other living beings. But he knew that was just the tip of the iceberg of his powers, today he was going to know who his father was, and to start the new phase of his experiments, however he needed information before starting.

Perseus had just arrived home, like always he went to do the dishes and tidy up the kitchen. When he finished he went to his mother room and ask her about his dad. Perseus birthdays were always like this, he did the kitchen went to his mom, she gave him enough money to buy a small piece of cake and he bought one, however this year it was different, there was an important piece of information he was going to receive from his mother. Who was his father?

"Mom the kitchen is done now is your turn to full fill your promise." Perseus said impatiently while sitting on the small bed besides his mom.

"Well, you would need to know one day, your father is Thanatos, the Greek god of death." She said as fast as she could and trying to see any kind of reaction from her only child and see him denied it. What she didn't know was that Perseus wasn't surprised at all. However to him this changed his plans greatly, if Thanatos was a god and his father, then there must had been more people like him, Half-blood. And he was already thinking of ways to experiment with them.

The rest of the day was normal, much to the surprise of Perseus mom, he eaten his small piece of cake and went to sleep after reading a small book about mythology that his mother had. When it was over 3:00 in the night, Perseus went to his mom room quietly, and after waiting a couple of minutes inside to get use to the darkness and to make sure she was sleep, he started his plan.

Taking a small black notebook that he always had with him he touched the first 4 phrases on a language he had created over the months, when his finger tips touched the notebook, shadows in the form of different street animals poured out and getting closer to Perseus mother, the animals transformed on black smoke around her and restrained her arms and legs also making sure she could not make any kind of sound.

When he was sure she would not be able to move he turned on the small light, when his eyes adjusted he saw the semi naked form of his mother however this didn't bother Perseus, some time she was so drunk she went around the house with out clothes. He could keep her restrained for over 10 minutes so he had to get started with the experiment.

Sarah had woken up in the moment her son turned on the lights, at the beginning she didn't know what was happening, however after the 1 minute she noticed the black smoke restraining her and her son with a marker painting symbols around her body, she tried to yell, however there was also black smoke on her mouth preventing her from screaming. After 5 minutes Perseus had stopped painting on his mother body and had taken the black notebook out again.

"Thanks mom. If it wasn't for you it would be very difficult for me to find a good test subject, and not only that, you provided me with information about my father, and for that I am truly grateful. However you aren't very useful right now. But don't worry I will find more uses for your body." He said to his mother.

"I'm sure that my experiments with you will be very productive, so please don't resist." He said while his eyes turned black and his pupils turned white, after that he started chanting the words he had created to make his powers work easily, after 2 minutes the soul of his mother came out of her body in the form of shadows and quickly entered the book except a small portion that stayed on her body and another one that went to Perseus, after that the shadows restraining her went back to the book.

"Stand up!" Perseus said wanting to see if the experiment had worked, the body the first seconds didn't move then it went up. Perseus knew it had been a success, the experiment was supposed to take off her soul from the body while most of the soul went to the book, but 1/10 stayed inside while another 1/10 went to Perseus body connecting it with her body and wasting almost nothing of his divine energy, as he had decide to call his power, and being able to order her around and fulfill all his order.

"From now on you must call me lord, I want you to keep working as prostitute and to get as much money as you can, you will give me at the end of the day the 80% of the benefit, and I want you to buy with the rest food." He ordered her after that to stand by all night and to clean up the house while gathering all the money she had been saving.

Perseus woke up the next morning while seeing his mother body sitting on the chair looking at him.

"I want you to keep doing your job as always, if someone ask questions, then lie and tell me later." He said while taking his small backpack and some money he needed to buy books.

Perseus smiled while closing his door and going to the school. Experiments and test subjects were going all over his head, however it wasn't the right time, his divine power reserve was too small to control many people at once, and he had asked his mothers body or n1 as he was going to call her, stories about the mythical world, and the idea of monsters and demigods was interesting. But he needed to get stronger physically before he got into that world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **-2 years later-**

Perseus was in his room, reading books about math, this last 2 years had been great for him, he had achieved to greatly increase his divine power reserves and had managed to get 5 more test subjects, 2 were classmates that he had invited to his house to sleep one night and had managed to control them, other 2 were his moms best customers and the last one was a homeless woman that lived usually near his house, his house hadn't changed much but his room had changed drastically, it was full of books about mythology and mythological monsters, it also had his favorites, human anatomy and plants, all his servants were used to test new experiments on his powers, he had learned he could change peoples age, but it took him far to much energy, he also learned his power could be used to medical uses, he also had a pair of black wings on his back, he supposed that was from his father, he also had founded out how to mix his soul with others to make his stronger, however it took to much will power, and he wasn't strong enough to try with multiple humans jet.

Last year, Perseus found a lady that her soul power was enormous and black, so he tried to do the good boy act on her to take her soul and see if he could mix his soul with hers, however when they arrived at his house she had transformed into a woman with the bottom part of a green snake and with a big spear, she attacked him and almost gave him, however thanks to the training he had made he dodged and taking the small notebook from his backpack he said in his secret language, "ATTACK!" and dozens of shadows dogs came at the monster too surprised to do nothing as the souls immobilized her and took of he right arm with the spear.

When she was immobilized Perseus took his ink pen and quickly wrote the ritual on the monster bare chest and after it was done, he took all of the soul and mixed it with him, however this process took too much of him, so he fainted, he woke up 2 days later, however he found out that if he gave an order to his slaves, even if he fainted they would keep on with their duties, and secondly he found out about a new metal, which came from the spear of the monster which he found out was a greek monster called Dracaenae. When his mother arrived he tried to cut a small cut on her finger to see how sharp it was, however the blade passed right through her finger like nothing, so he tried with his own finger and it slashed a small line in the finger in which it started flowing blood, so he tried with the monster but instead of red blood, golden liquid came so he guessed that was a special type of blood of monsters.

 **-2 months later-**

Perseus hadn't seen any other monster since the attack of the Dracaenae, until today.

He had seen a new kid coming to his school and his aura was as big as that monster, however his was kind unlike the Dracaenae who was dark, but that didn't matter to Perseus he was just thinking of experiments he could do with his body after using his soul.

Weeks passed and the new kid was always looking at Perseus when he though he wasn't looking, however he didn't care, he kept doing like nothing and getting the best grades, however he had ordered one of his slaves to follow him after school, the homeless girl, and his other 2, his classmates, to bully him and see how strong the kid was, such a disappointment, the monster was so weak, but his soul was stronger than the one of 10 adults at the same time. Perseus was tired of waiting, he would do his move on the next trip that there was to the park, there he would take his soul and taste how good people soul tasted like.

Perseus was being followed on his way to his house unnoticed by a monster, the monster was a Dracaenae again, and she was making sure to not be noticed by the kid in front of her that had such a strong smell of death, she had been following this demigod for the past 3 days and had seen that this kid had almost no experience in combat, thought that wasn't surprising, this kid was 8.

The Dracaenae was about to strike to the kid when he turned to his house door, however before she could attack his neck on a quick kill, another kid attacked her with a club, and however she knew that this kid wasn't neither a mortal or a demigod, she knew this the instant she saw his legs, however before she could defend herself the kid continued to hit her with the club on the head until she died and she turned to gold dust.

The other kid was called Charles and he was a satyr of Camp Half-blood to find demigods, and the moment he saw Perseus he knew he was a demigod and a powerful one. When he saw that monster coming to kill him, he went quickly to strike her down, however he forgot something essential.

Perseus was right in front of him.

Charles was taking a breath after his rather fast fight, however he sensed a presence behind him, thinking it was another enemy he turned around with the club ready to hit his enemy, he was about to hit it in the head until he saw it was the demigod he was supposed to protect, so in an attempt to not hit him he threw the club away in order to not hit him, and it worked.

Perseus saw the fight between the two monsters, he guessed the one that had died was supposed to kill him, and the kid or monster or whatever he was, had protected him. However he wasn't the type of person to thank others so instead he said.

"Who are you? And why did you follow me?" Perseus demanded to his classmate while moving his eyes and making his animal shadows he had on the area search for any enemies.

"This might sound weird, but you are in danger, I can help you understand." Charles saying while looking for any monsters in the surroundings just in case the Dracaenae had reinforcements or any friends around the zone.

"Wait, if I am going then I have to tell my mom about it, and you must tell me everything that you know about what is happening." Perseus said while formulating a new plan of action, while his main slave could tell the other slaves to continue with their normal lives and to save the money until he came back. The new experiments that he wanted to do would have to wait, and also the making new slaves, he already had 4 candidates for the job.

"Ok, but I will go with you up stairs, also take some clean clothes and the things that you will need, nothing useless." Charles said while going to the door

When Perseus and Charles arrived, Perseus told Charles to wait outside while he talked to his mom about him going away for a time, or at least that was what Charles though. What really happened was that Perseus gave the order to his mom of collecting all the money of his slaves and saving it until he came back, also to contact all his slaves and make them continue with their old lives. After that Perseus went to a small whole on the wall and took out a bag full of cash, he was always ready in case of something like this happening, and in the hole he had two bags, one for money, and another one with clothes, a phone, his passport and other 3 fake ones that he got thanks to his slaves, some rations and a water bottle, cleaning stuff and his collection of black notebooks that he had gotten through the years full of animal souls and his slaves souls with their personal information.

When Perseus came out he went directly to his room not sparing a look on the kid on the chair, when he went to his room he took his book about human anatomy and also about poisonous plants. When he came out he had 2 huge bags and was ready to go to the place that Charles wanted him to go.

"Ok I'm ready to go." When Charles heard this he went to the door and told Perseus to follow him out side to take a cab, however when Perseus saw that they were on a completely deserted place he looked at Charles like if ready for him to attack Perseus. What he didn't expect was he to whistle and 2 minutes later to be an old taxi being driven by three old ladies with no eyes.

"Quick get inside." His companion said while he entered the taxi and took out a golden coin. "Quick to Camp Half-Blood." He ordered the old ladies who complied and turned on the engine, Perseus thought the years had made a small rule to himself, every time he got on a car or bus he had to put the sit belt on, just for safety. After that ride he knew he had been right, the old ladies went faster than any car he had ever seen and in 10 minutes they were already on their destination. After getting out of the taxi Perseus saw that they were on the middle of no were, Charles told him to follow him into the woods, and after a couple of minutes walking they arrived at a huge arc in which said. "Camp Half-Blood" in language that he identified as Greek but he didn't know how he understood, he guessed that it was a demigod thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charles took him around the camp to a huge wooden cabin; however there were other small cabins around and all of them were very different in many ways. However the cabins were irrelevant to him, his attention was fixed on all the kids of all ages in this camp, their aura was way bigger than the one of monsters and all of them had different colors. He was only thinking on making experiments with them, however he knew that right now this kids would be able to beat him in a fight.

When they entered the big cabin or as Charles called it the ´Big House` he found himself looking at many trophies and pictures of other people of different ages, he noticed that in most of them there was an old man in his fifties, with brown hair, a beard and deep brown eyes that seemed full of experience and of knowledge.

"That is our camp director, come you will meet him soon." Charles said while entering on a room, inside the room, everything was full of old furniture and on a table there was the camp director and a middle aged man whose aura was the strongest and biggest Perseus had ever seen.

"Perseus this is our camp director Chiron and Mr. D." Charles said before bowing to the man called Mr. D, Perseus seeing the boy doing this followed his example, earning an surprised look from the god and the director.

"I suppose you must be the Chiron from the myths, the teacher of heroes, however I'm not totally sure who Mr. D is, a god perhaps?" Said Perseus in a polite way to not anger any of the men in front of him.

"I'm very impressed Perseus, most people don't recognize me or Dionysus the first time." Chiron said with a kind smile and the god nodded while looking at his opponent on the card game to see of he could win the game or not.

The moment Perseus heard the name of the god he knew he had been right to bow, he heard on his books how gods were very strict and he didn't want to see if it was true. After Chiron explaining Perseus about the gods, which he already knew about, and about the activities of the camp, why he was here and where he would life for the next couple of months, Chiron called in a beautiful brunette girl in which she should be 12 years old and she had a orange t-shirt and shorts and was told to guide Perseus around camp.

Perseus learned that the girls name was Sofie and she was one usually the main guide for new people on camp and it seemed like she had lots of friends in the camp, she showed Perseus around and told him which activities he would be able to do, she also took him to the Hermes cabin, the place in which he would be sleeping and she gave him an advice.

"Hide anything of value you have, in the Hermes cabin the like to take things from the newbie's, its like a tradition to them." After that she went back to her daily activities, but first he told him were the armory was, because he would need a weapon and an armor for the capture the flag on 3 days time.

"When you are inside ask for James, he is the counselor and will tell you were you sleep, but first hide your things." And she left, Perseus was looking for places to hide his things, he knew that he had many things to hide, but if you are the god of thief's son, you are bound to be good at it right? So he decided to go the forest to hide it.

Perseus really liked the forest, it had all he needed and he was sure he wouldn't care to sleep in here instead of in the Hermes cabin, however he couldn't, so he followed the a route full of trees for 10 minutes until he ended up on a beautiful place where there was a small lake and a water fall, the place was hidden by a deep forest and would be difficult to find unless you knew the place, he also liked the caves that were under the water fall. He took out one of his notebooks and ordered 10 shadows to go around the cave and to cover the whole place, after 20 minutes everything was covered in shadows so Perseus ordered them to come inside of him and when all of them were inside, he knew all the places in which his souls had been and what living beings they had found, so he decide that this would be his ´Secret Place`. He went as deep inside the cave as he could and he left his most important belongings on one of the bags and he covered the bag full of souls of dogs and cat that would protect it if anyone tried to take it.

Perseus finally arrived back to Hermes cabin; he was sweating a lot for using so much his powers for one day and had decided to take a nap until the dinner started but he only had 2 more hours, so he went inside the cabin and asked a couple of guys in there to see who James was. He was doing sword fighting.

Perseus had decided to wait outside until James came, so he went to a clearing full of grass, and using his backpack as pillow he took a nap. A girl waked him up 2 hours later, she told him it was dinnertime so he quickly thanked her and went to dinner. When he arrived he saw that almost everyone was having already dinner so he seated on a small corner for diner and took a small steak with some carrots and potato for dinner and for the drink some water.

When the dinner ended all of them had to give a portion of their dinner to the gods, however he didn't knew to which god offer to, so he offered to all of them a little, when all of them had sacrificed some, they all went to the camp fire and were given 4 marshmallows, and they did songs. When the fire was dying down and all of them were tired, Chiron rose from his wheelchair.

"Demigods. Today we have to welcome a new addition to the camp, Perseus White." He waited to the people to digest the information. "As you might all know, this Friday we will have capture the flag, so rest well this days and train! Goodnight." And after that all of them went back to their cabin.

Inside the cabin Perseus found James, so James gave him a sleeping bag and told him to sleep on the floor for the night.

"I'm sorry you have to sleep In the floor, However Hermes cabin is always full of people and we don't have enough space for the people. Tomorrow I will bring you some towels. However never go out in the middle of the night, or you will be eaten" He said while preparing his bed like if what he said was normal.

"Thanks but there is no need for you to bring me towels or anything like that, I already have some of my own. But Sofie told me that I would need some weapons for the capture the flag game, when should I go to the armory?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast we go to the armory, ok? And after that I can teach you the basics of sword fighting." James offered while going inside the bed.

"Yeah thanks, that would be great."

The next morning James went with Perseus to the armory to chose a weapon for Perseus.

"Ok Perseus you can chose any weapon you want, but you will need to take care of it in your own, I suggest you take a sword or small knife, when you get older you can get a bigger weapon." James said while looking at some shields around the place.

Perseus had been looking around for some weapons around and had decided to use a spear, he was looking around the spears they had until he came to the last four, one of them was huge and had a very thick blade, another one was small and had a long blade, the other one was a little bigger but had a thicker blade, and the last one was a little smaller then the first one and was way thinner, the blade was long, like a large knife and it looked like if it was made of plain celestial bronze and olive wood, it was very simple but in his hands it felt a little too heavy but it was alright to him.

"I think I will take this one, and for the armor I will take that one, the plain one." He told James meaning the plain armor that they had been looking a minute ago.

"Ok I am not that good at spear, but I can teach you a couple moves so that you can start with it, however I suggest you go to the Ares kids class, some are pretty good at spear fighting."

The next 3 days were always the same for Perseus. At 5:30 he went jogging to the cave he found (of course he asked Chiron to tell the harpies to let him go out at 5:30 to train) he spent the next 1 hour and 30 minutes practicing his powers and trying to find some animals to take their soul and make them guardians, then he took a swim on the lake to get fitter on the body for 1 hour, then he went to breakfast and had 2 hours of spear fighting with the Ares kids, and 1 hour of sword fighting with James and then lunch, then study for 1 hour of his work in the school and 30 minutes of strategy, then another 30 minutes to know monsters and then 1 hour of craftsmanship with Hephaestus cabin, then he did rock climbing for 30 minutes and then 1 hour of exercises, After that he had dinner and then he practiced with dummies spear throwing and hi swords man ship.

The other campers were surprised by how much dedication and seriousness the kid took, he didn't care about social live and even thought he wasn't a prodigy at the spear or sword, he made that up by all the hard work he took. If he made one mistake at a technique, he wouldn't stop until it was perfect. Also he was always writing on his black notebook after hearing a trick or learning something and he wrote it on a weird language, however people could see that this kid on a couple of years could be a good fighter.

Today was capture the flag for Perseus, personally he didn't care about this stupid games, however they could give him great experience on fighting and on what the other campers abilities were.

Perseus changed his routine slightly today he was going to instead of experimenting with his power, hunt some nature spirits. He had heard that they could control nature and that most were very kind to campers, however he didn't care about that at all. He had learned that once he mixed a soul with his he would absorb some things from the person; for example, when he absorbed the Dracaenae his body became more flexible and his physical strength had increased even thought he looked the same, so he wanted to see what would happen if he absorbed some, also he didn't like the nature spirits that were around his cave, he felt like if they were observing him and he didn't like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So he opened 4 of his black notebooks and started chanting inside the cave until everything was full of different shadows with different forms, Perseus seeing everything was in order waited for 20 minutes to regain some strength and yelled. "Fog!" while making the image on his mind and using a good portion of his power, after 10 minutes most of that part of the forest was full of black fog except the clearing, so he commanded his shadows to bring all the nature spirits that were from trees and were on a radius of 50 meters.

When he did that a couple dozen male and female nature spirits came pushed by the fog, most were sweating for being a little too far from their tree, however most seemed fine. So Perseus came out of the waterfall, looked at them with his armor on and his spear on one hand and his main notebook on the other, and said.

"Nature spirits, you have been brought here be used for me, you can fight but I don't suggest it, if you don't fight back I promise a quick painless death! If you do, then I promise you will regret it!" he said while with out them knowing made shadows hide in the fog to attack should the need arise, however he wanted to see were his strength was.

"What are you telling us demigod? We have always been loyal to your camp, now you are threatening us?" said a 11 year old looking tree spirit, however when they saw that the demigod didn't lower his weapon they got angry and made wooden branches and clubs come out of the floor and about 19 came towards him and 14 stayed behind, to scared to move.

The nature spirits were never fighters and Perseus had been always fighting against his slaves on the city to gain more experience, also they had wooden sticks and clubs as weapons while he had celestial bronze weapons.

The first 5 nature spirits had no coordination at all and all of them were swinging their weapons wildly so Perseus stopped all of them with his spear and moved quickly behind them and with the wooden part of his weapon knocked them out, the next 3 were a little better, the first moved his club to the sides making it easy to Perseus to parry them away, however before he could thrust his enemy on the shoulder to take him out of action the other two came to his aide and hit Perseus as hard as they could on his shoulder not breaking it, but making it uncomfortable for him to move around.

When Perseus moved to a save place after that hit, he opened his notebook and shadows of dogs came out and bitted their enemies on their arm and legs, some so strong that took out a piece of meat and making green blood pour out, then another 7 came so Perseus used his hidden shadows on the fog to attack 4 of them and knock them out.

After that display of power, the remaining 7 had reinforcements from 5 that had decided to fight back, so then Perseus made all his hidden shadows come out and about 30 of them came out. The small group of nature spirits knew that their win was improbable, one of them saw this, so she took her club up, took a deep breath and said.

"Don't worry my friends, even if we lose here we will do it fighting! We will not accept defeat until dea…" whatever she was going to say was ended by a wooden stick coming out of her back and penetrating her heart, killing her instantly. Everyone looked at who did it and saw that it was the 11 year old looking boy, he and the other people had wooden sticks however they threw it away.

"My lord, we swear loyalty to you until death, and we shall do whatever you want us to, should you let us live! We swear this on the river Styx." All of the people that hadn't fought jet said as thunder boomed on the sky, all the fighters were looking at them with betrayal and a man came out.

"Traitors, you shall pay for what you have done, you betrayed your own kind!" The man said while raising his club to strike down the boy that had killed his comrade, however before he could do anything other nature spirits came out and fought him, and it became a fight between the nature spirits.

Perseus was surprised by this sudden turn of events, he hadn't seen this coming and he found this nature spirits interesting, especially the boy. So when he knew who were against him, he made all his shadows trap them in black fog and know them out.

"Very well, you shall swear on the river Styx eternal loyalty to me until death! Also bring all the other people knocked out or dead inside the cave tied up!" Perseus said while going inside the cave to rest a bit.

Fighting the nature spirits had taken 1 hour of Perseus and getting back most of his power and his shadows about 35 minutes. After all that he started absorbing the souls of those nature spirits that were against him, after finishing, he wrote all the names and personal history of his new servants and wrote them on a different black notebook.

After getting all that finished he made all his servants come inside the cave.

"Everyone, my name is Perseus! Right now you all shall swear loyalty to me and only me! You cannot tell anyone about me or about this place! If anyone does he will die immediately, if anyone enters here you shall attack them on your way out! Now swear it on the river Styx, to do all that I just told you, and that you will follow all my commands" Perseus said, truth to be told, he had been thinking of what to do to them when he was resting, he knew that the could be a threat, but they were useful and very interesting, also he needed people to teach him how to control the power of nature. Because after absorbing them he had gotten their nature power mixed.

"Ok, know I want the person with most knowledge about their nature power to stay here, also the best medic and that boy!" Perseus told them while rubbing his arm.

When every one was one Perseus made a motion for them to follow him more inside the cave, inside there was a couple of oil lamps that Perseus had acquired thanks to his shadow also there was a small pond with water inside, and the water inside had different kinds of fish. All nature spirits were looking at the beautiful fish, and the 11 year old kid was about to touch the fish.

"I highly suggest you don't touch those fishes, they are highly poisonous and one touch could kill you in a matter of hours." Perseus said while resting on a big pile of leaves used as a sofa, the 3 nature spirits hadn't noticed him sitting down however they stopped looking at the fish and started looking at their Lord.

"Ok, your work is to take care of my fish and plants that are in here, all of them are poisonous so try not to die, and I don't want any of them dying, if one does then your life shall end too." Perseus said not looking at the boy in front of him and told him he could go, but he would had to come each day to work on it.

"Your work is to write everything you know about your powers on a book, and on the mornings I want you to be here at 6.00. Ask other nature spirits what they have learned about their powers, I want the book finished in 2 weeks time, if you aren't finished then you will lose an arm." And he told the guy to leave to start working on it right now.

"During the fight I got injured, treat my wound to be healed in 30 minutes, and don't talk, I have things to do." He said while taking out his shirt and letting the nature spirit work on his arm.

While she was working, Perseus was trying to see how strong his nature powers were. He had absorbed about 20 nature spirits souls, so he guessed that he should have the power of 20 of them, and with out counting the boost in strength. So to see how strong his powers were he took a small seed and threw it inside the cave and concentrated on making it grow and grow more, until in front of him there was a huge vine several times larger than normal ones, so he decided to see how strong they were.

After absorbing the souls of the nature spirits Perseus had left he bodies on a small pond full of almost freezing water that he had in the cave, so he commanded the vine to grab one of the bodies and to surround it, he lifted up his good arm and made movements with his fingers of the vines entering the body.

The doctor nature spirit was seeing all this and she was crying as hard as she could for her fallen comrade, however when she saw it was entering the body and destroying it from the inside she got too angry.

"Stop! Please stop doing that to her!" However before she knew what happened she had a hand on her neck, putting so much pressure that some blood was coming out.

"I can do whatever I want with them, and with you too. Now finish curing my arm and go, I will let this go for this time. However once more and I will end you." Perseus said in a low voice while looking at her at the eyes with his dark green eyes and emotionless.

After his arm was better he approved her to go back to her tree. He went back to the camp to be in time for breakfast, in the way back to the camp he saw many nature enemies and different kinds off animals. When he arrived to the camp almost everyone was waked up, he went to have breakfast and he noticed that most people weren't here, most were training, however it wasn't his business so he went to eat a piece of apple, a toast and a juice. When he finished breakfast he went to the cabin to clean his teeth and take a short shower. After the shower he came to a 13 year old boy.

"Hi, do you know when is capture the flag? Also where do we have to meet?"

"Don't worry about that, it is after dinner and we will all go, however remember that you have to go with Athena's cabin team. We have an agreement of being in the same year for the whole summer." The kid told him while going to take sword and helmet. "Also you have to be ready with the armor and weapons for capture the flag after dinner, and don't eat too much." He told Perseus while he opened the door and went outside.

 **THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK. IF NOT MANY PEOPLE LIKE IT THEN I WILL ERASE THE STORY, ALSO I HAVENT DECIDED IF HE WILL HAVE A PAIRING, BUT IT IS HIGHLY UNLIKELY HE WILL**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Perseus spent the next 30 minutes resting and getting back all the energy he wasted while fighting the nature spirits, after that he went outside the camp borders, he made sure that there was no one around and took his whole aura out in one way. Perseus had noticed 2 days ago when in the class about mythology in the camp told them to not look at the gods on their true form, so then he thought, ¨would the demigods be able to do it too? ¨ And so he started to train how to do it to. It wasn't as strong as a god he guessed, but he knew that doing this his strength increased tenth fold making him much stronger when he did this, however he could only keep it for 1 minute because it took to much of his divine power, however he needed to train with it all days but he couldn't do it inside of the camp or people might see him or sense him, the same way he could sense when Dionysus moved to others places.

When Perseus took out his whole aura he noticed how is strength this time was way greater than normally, he guessed it was because of him absorbing the souls of those nature spirits today, so he stayed flaring his aura all around the place, after 1 minute he was already sweating so he went back to the camp towards the spear fighting arena, however most of the Ares kids weren't there as they were getting ready for the capture the flag, so Perseus practiced with a couple of Athena kids, however he wasn't good enough to keep up with them so after 15 minutes they got tired and went away.

Perseus had been training thrusting his spear for about 1 hour, while normally people would just practice for 15 minutes, Perseus wanted to perfect his basic skills before doing anything more serious, however after that he practiced his spear throwing. He was still the worst around at the spear or sword, however all of them knew that he was the one that practiced more than most people.

Normally people asked him why he trained so hard, even Chiron did, and while most campers expected him to say for surviving or to protect people or to be a hero, Perseus answered. "I have no intention of being a hero, I just train because it entertains me." And he kept training.

After that all thought that he was just high ding his reasons from all of them, but Chiron knew better, he had been alive too long to know when a person was telling the truth, and Perseus was telling the whole truth on that very moment. Most veterans on Camp Half-Blood had seen many good people from when they were young, they knew what qualities a good hero would have, and Perseus had almost all of them: He was smart, hard working, strong, patience. All of them had high expectations on him even thought he had been on the camp for a couple of days.

After spear throwing he went to have some lunch, after he had lunch Perseus went back to the forest into his small clearing, it was all clean and it showed no evidence of the fight that had occurred that morning in which 20 nature spirits died, when he was on the clearing he noticed how non of his servants were near or didn't want to show themselves, however he didn't care about that at all. Entering his cave he went inside the complicate maze that they were, until he arrived to his personal place, he took out a couple of books he had stuffed and took out a couple books of anatomy and a couple of thin knifes that he always had when hi dissected something. He threw a seed to one side and made it grow until it was a big tree inside the cave, the seed was of a special plant that could survive on the night and wouldn't send any carbon dioxide. After Perseus got on a comfortable position in front of a not too deep pond with a book in position to be seen with the draw of a body and diagrams of what they did, a set of small and big knifes, and a pair of gloves.

Commanding the newly grown tree to take one of the many bodies of the dead nature spirits, it placed it on the small pond right in front of Perseus. Perseus took a small knife and slashed right thought the chest of the body in front of him, splashing a little of blood on Perseus face. But instead of affected he looked indifferent and with his tongue tasted the blood that had gotten on his lower lip.

"Well, its much better than Dracaenae blood, but not that human." And he continued cutting organs and placing souls on different parts on the body thanks to the light that the oil lamps provided.

It was capture the flag time. Perseus had been experimenting on the corpses of the nature spirits and after that had went to dinner fully ready to play the game which every cabin was so excited about, Perseus being on the Athena's cabin team, was told were hi position was, and what to do incase of enemies going against his position.

Perseus was with another 4 campers of Hermes cabin in a side of the forest. They told him that the action in this position would be of almost none, and for that he was happy. His group was composed of an alder pair of girls and a boy, the boy was an Hermes kid with about 14 years, and he was trying to flirt with the two daughter of two minor gods, Perseus had heard that the kid had been kind of a big shot in the Hermes cabin, for having fought against an Ares kid of 15 years and almost won, but it seemed that the girls weren't that interested in the boy, or at least Perseus thought that.

After 2 hours of game, it was already night and the only sun that could be given was by the moonlight. The only action they had was when a group of campers of the other team came, however they retired thanks to the reinforcements that the counselor of the Athena cabin told to come here just in case of a sneak attack. Perseus had read two chapters of the book before the light came out, so he told Max, the Hermes kid, to spar with him. Max won however Perseus had been able to make it difficult to him, much to Max embarrassment in front of the two girls that he was flirting with.

When the game finished, it seemed like Athena's team had won everyone on the Hermes cabin were cheering as loud as they could when they entered their cabin.

When the lights went out, Perseus opened his eyes and looking around to see if anyone was around smiled. The camp had gotten interesting, and he had found great test subjects for his experiments, so he closed his eyes to fall sleep and he unknowingly covered his body full of the shadows of the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **-3 years later-**

On a dark room in an apartment of New York, stud Perseus while reading some papers that his servants had gave to him. He would only come back to the house once a week each year, and on that week he had to read what had been happening those last phew months.

His slaves that used to be on his school, had almost nothing to say, other than the school had made some new adjustments.

His mother didn't have anything else to say except that her client list had become larger and that she had saved a lot of cash for Perseus, however he didn't know were to save it. His homeless slave had died 2 years ago, by a shot in the face by a robber.

But his other two slaves had some big news for him, the amount of criminals had increased a lot in New York, and the once small bands that those two commanded, became bigger and bigger through time. So Perseus had an enormous amount of money. However he knew he couldn't keep it anywhere so he decided to make a bank account.

When Perseus came back to Camp he went directly to Hermes cabin. The cabin had made some adjustments to be able to fit more demigods, however it hadn't been too much so it was pretty much the same.

Perseus had been a lot to the forge that last month, he had started to know hot to make armors and even thought he wasn't as good as a Hephaestus cabin member, he was still good.

Perseus was within the forge. The camp forge was large, it had many tunnels and was underground, it was always many degrees hotter than outside, and almost all the time there was a camper inside trying to make something. Perseus had been making a new armor on the forge, it was small and thin, it would help him move faster with the armor and keep it maybe under some clothes.

His armor was made of thin layers of celestial bronze and leather; it only had the breastplates and some other parts for the body, his armor also had some space to keep some knifes and a small vial of nectar, the drink of the gods.

After Perseus worked on his armor for the day he went to the forest in order to go to his secret cave, he had noticed that someone had been trying to follow him before he went back home, and his servants told him that someone with a hood had been trying to find the cave, but couldn't.

When Perseus was sure he lost him, he went directly to his clearing, it looked like it hadn't changed at all, but Perseus knew better. He had attacked many other nature spirits in order to make his aura stronger and he had also hunted some animals that he had made them stay on the clearing and look like normal animals but if someone came they would attack.

The highest change had been the inside of the cave. While most was dark, there was a zone, which had a huge wooden door, inside that zone there were many ponds with freezing water, and many of them had corpses of mortals he had hunted outside camp and had brought here, Nature spirits, nymphs, and different monsters.

Perseus had grown immensely stronger those last 3 years, after constantly absorbing souls of nature spirits, nymphs and strong mortals, his strength had increased much, and even thought it didn't show it with muscle, he was stronger than any mortal or demigod 2 years older than him.

Also his nature powers had increased a bit, it still took to much energy for him to use in a fight, so he usually didn't use them and just fought with his shadows ones.

Another thing that had changed those last years, was that Perseus was able too keep his aura out 15 minutes and could fight with it 10.

Inside the cave there was a wooden table that he made with his nature powers, and many bookshelves full of books of different kinds, however his masterpiece was a bookshelf full of black notebooks. All of them had different uses, some of the souls inside were used to attack, others to guard, defend, etc.

Most of those notebooks were in blank but he knew that one day he would full all of them.

Perseus usual routine was dissecting the bodies that he had on the cave, but today he wanted to do something else, so he came to the far end of the cave and took a comfortable position, he opened his notebooks and shadows came out of them, there were shadows of all kinds, animals, humans, and monsters.

Perseus closed his eyes and started imagining the shadows into fog while using as much power as he could to the shadows. When everything was fog, Perseus took his aura out on his full power, he could feel invincible on this position, he moved his hand to the end of the cave and the fog followed its movement destroying parts of the cave and expanding the space inside, after that Perseus commanded some souls of animals inside 5 corpses that he had on a pond, When the souls took the command of those bodies, Perseus commanded them to attack him with their full strength.

When the five bodies were about 2 meters away from Perseus, he started moving. First he dodged the fist from the biggest one, and punched him as hard as he could on the stomach, the strength of dozens of nature spirits, monsters and some mortals all were on that one punch, and as soon as it connected it pushed the body back and made a huge mark on the stomach. If the corpse had been alive he would had died instantly from just that.

The other two tried to punch and kick Perseus, but when his aura was released, Perseus senses became stronger and faster than normal, so he saw it coming and as fast as wind, he dodged both of them and took each owner of the attack by the head, after he took both heads he pushed them as hard as he could to the ground. Splashing blood all around the place and some skull fragments.

The last two came behind Perseus, on his blind spot, and they managed to punch him in his back several times.

Perseus made no notice of the pain and he took a knife from his short and threw one of them ate the eye of one of his enemies. Having his good are wounded, Perseus took from the neck his last enemy and before he could react he was bitten by Perseus on the neck, losing a good piece of flesh and covering Perseus on its blood.

When the fight finished, Perseus took out his aura, going to the far corner of the room that was full of small rocks he took a watch and stopped the timer.

"10.34 seconds, I'm getting better, but I need to last longer." Perseus said while taking out his clothes and diving his body on a pond to get rid of the blood.

 **HI, THANKS TO ALL READERS. THIS WILL BE THEIST UPDATE OF THE YEAR,** **PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION AND IDEAS, ABOUT THE COUPLE THING, I'VE BEEN GIVIN SOME THOUGHT AND RIGHT NOW I DONT THINK IT WILL HAPPEN JUST BECAUSE IT DOESNT FIT WITH HIS CHARACTER.**

 **SO THANKS FOR READING, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY.**


	7. Information

**Hi readers, thanks for reading my story "Shame of Olympus".**

 **I won't update until the end of holidays any more since I'm working on future chapters for the book.**

 **At the moment I got 10 more chapters ready so be sure that there will be updates.**

 **Since a number of people have been asking about pairing I will answer, in the moment I don't think there will be any. It just doesn't fit Perseus character but i will think about it so please review what pairing you want.**

 **About Perseus being less dark as people told me I don't think that will happen right away but i will also give it some thought.**

 **Well, thanks for reading the fanfic and please review about your opinion and pairings. And tell people to read it if you like it.**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy new year, please keep reading**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Perseus had already had lunch and was on the arena fighting against an Ares kid with the spear. While Perseus wasn't a master of the spear, everyone knew of his skill with the spear, and of how much dedication he putted on the practice.

When Perseus was little, he couldn't fight for more than 5 minutes against the weakest of the Ares kids at spear fighting, now, Perseus could beat a couple of Ares kids, thought he was far from being able to fight against the veterans of the cabin. On sword fighting, Perseus had been told that he was almost a genius at it, however Perseus knew that he still needed more experience and practice for him to stand on grounds with the counselors.

Perseus had been practicing after lunch only on spear fighting, he knew that he was strong, maybe on one year he would be able to challenge older campers, however he needed more experience and time to do it so right now he had to keep fighting with the youngest which were abut 14.

When the fight ended, Perseus went to the big lake that was on the camp. While usually the big lake was full of people playing around or swimming today there was no one, Perseus liked that, from all the time of the year, his favorite was October, everyone was back to their home and in school, all except the people that didn't have anywhere to go, or didn't want to go back to their house. So he took out his t-shirt, and took a swim on the cold water. When 30 minutes passed Perseus went out of the water and took his towel out, after he was dry he was about to put on his t-shirt until he heard the sound of a branch breaking, putting the t-shirt down he said.

"You can go out, I know you are there!" One minute later a beautiful girl came out of the trees, she had an orange shirt and a pair of jeans, she had brown hair and perfect teeth, her eyes changed colors every time, never being the same.

"What are you doing here Sofie? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Perseus said on a bored tone, however in the inside he was wary and ready to fight. He had heard of charmspeak and even thought he didn't hear anyone saying Sofie had it, he couldn't be sure. Also she was a good fighter that worked hard, something you didn't see too often on an Aphrodite camper.

"What? I can't go and see my favorite on the camp?" She said while smiling at him like if she was a good girl that never did anything wrong.

"I barely know you, and we both know you don't have a favorite camper, maybe it works with everyone else your play, but I can see it, you are dark on the inside, you play with everyone's heart just for fun." Perseus said while putting his shirt on and searching around if there was anyone around except Sofie, when he saw they were alone he started walking into the forest.

"You see, that's why you are my favorite camper! Never trusting anyone always stays on guard. The other campers are too easy. But I got a question for you, Where do you go every morning?" She asked him while smiling and walking besides him.

Perseus knew that he could not beat Sofie on a fight, unless he fought with every thing he got, however he didn't want anyone to see them fighting and see his powers of demigod. Also he had some questions for her that could not be asked on a public place.

After 10 minutes Sofie and Perseus arrived at the clearing with water fall, when they arrived Perseus took a seat on a rock and motioned Sofie to sit on the rock besides his.

"So it was you the one that followed me, I am surprised, I expected it to be a Athena's kid, not you." Perseus told her while taking out a black notebook and doing like if he was reading.

"Well, I actually never followed you, it was one of the many campers I charmspeaked, I am sure you already guessed that." Perseus nodded, he knew that it was a rare sight to see a kid of Aphrodite with charmspeak, but with Sofie it kind of made sense, and he knew that if she was following him, he would had have a harder time losing her.

"Well after he saw you the first time I told him to follow you every night and to tell me were you went, however he could never follow you for full time. Also I guessed it had to be with your demigod powers, because I did the exact same thing, I went out side camp and practiced with mortals my charmspeak." The moment Perseus heard that, he knew that she was dangerous. To be able to know all that with just him going away! But he had to be sure she didn't know anything about his powers.

"After that I tried to find out who your father was, but I still have no clue of who he is. So I gave up on trying to find out your powers." She told him with the whole truth, they stayed on silence for a few minutes until Perseus asked the question he had been having in mind all the time.

"Why did you approach?" It was obvious to him that she told him a lot of important information, especially about her powers and what she had done to other fellow campers.

"Because I want us to be friends, you aren't an idiot like the other people, I can see that. But you are like me, you don't care about living or status, you care about living being fun and exciting. And I want us to be friends." She said on a low voice, Perseus recognized that voice instantly, it was the same voice he had when he was serious about something.

"I'm not sure what friends are, but we can be comrades." Perseus said while extending his hand to the girl in front of him.

"Ok then comrades shall we be!" She said, after that they swore an oath on the river Styx to never betray one another.

"Now that we are comrades I should tell you that I know a little bit about your powers. I guess it is something of shadows, because a couple of Nature spirits saw you use them once to make a big fog, after that they wanted to tell camp half-blood but I charmspeaked them to no do it." She informed Perseus while watching her nails to see if there were any problems on them.

"Thanks for the information, please tell me the names of those nature spirits, I will take care of it." He said with a bloodthirsty smile and a dangerous voice, however she didn't seem to care about it, even more she found it amusing. After that she told Perseus all the names of the nature spirits.

"Aurelius! Call all of them and convince them to come here, tell them whatever lie you want!" Perseus yelled, from one of the near trees came out an old man with green skin and a wooden stick helping him to stand.

"As you wish Lord Perseus." And he dissolved on a group of leaves that went on different directions.

"Well now I will take care of those, but how do you want me to repay you" Perseus asked, knowing that such valuable information would have a big prize, in all honesty he liked that, you take something and in exchange you give something, that was what he like to do.

"Well if you don't mind I need you to take care of a little someone." She whispered in his ear trying to lace a little charmspeak on the boy. "But don't worry its no one important, just a little person, would you do this for me" She used all her powers of charmspeak on just that phrase.

"Very well. We have a deal, give me the name of the person." Perseus guessed he had been affected by the charmspeak of the daughter of Aphrodite, as he thinking of ways to please the beauty in front of him in any possible way.

After that, they gave for finished their meeting, and after a handshake, they parted ways. But not after Sofie gave all the information of Perseus target that she had.

When Sofie went back to the camp Perseus tried to find ways of taking the charmspeak away, he knew how strong it would have to be, so he decided to try put all the Charm speak on a single part of his soul and then extract that part of soul, it would take away a fraction of hi power for a time but he couldn't let himself be controlled by that woman. After 2 hours he had finally been able to take out the charmspeak and started thinking. "Why cant Sofie get rid of the target herself?" probably be cause it would look too suspicious, if he didn't fight with all he got against the target he would die, and she would be bound to have some charmspeak powers, if not Sofie would had told them to suicide with charmspeak. Well, it didn't matter to him, he always wanted to try and kill some demigods and experiment with them, and he guessed that this could be the perfect moment to do it.

He was going to kill a cabin counselor.

 **HELLO AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, PLEASE REVIEW MORE AND I LIKED THE IDEAS OF PAIRINGS THAT YOU HAD BUT I STILL THINK HE ISNT GOING TO HAVE ANY.**

 **PLEASE KEEP READING**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Perseus had been waiting on the road for 10 minutes; they had told him that his target would be arriving by care with her father to camp half blood, and this was the only road they could take. Checking how much time he had left, Perseus readied the trap that he had prepared for the car. And after sensing one of his servants sees the care he got ready. 5 minutes later you could already see the car coming down the road, inside the car Perseus could see a middle aged man with a 17 year old girl, when they were only 200 meters away, Perseus made the horses pass before the car, and then a mixture of different organs of dogs and horses came out of the woods and attacked the car, after that another 2 came out of the woods and started breaking they glass, they trapped the middle aged man with their teeth, but the girl escaped from the car with a back pack.

She took 3 vials of green powder from her backpack and threw it at the three monsters in front of her, killing the mortal on the way and destroying the cars.

The three monsters flesh was burning strongly but after 2 minutes there was almost nothing left from them. She was about to continue with her way to the camp as quick as she could, however she was distracted by the sound of clapping.

"I am impressed, you managed to take care of those 3 on a moment notice, and all that as if it was easy, I guess I couldn't expect anything else from a counselor, even if she is from Aphrodite's cabin!" Perseus told her, having prepared himself with his armor and his spear on one hand and a sword on the other. Seeing that this wasn't a common monster attack she took out a short sword from her backpack and a throwing knife, then she took a defensive position.

"Why did you attack me? I remember that you are from camp half-blood!" She told him while looking around if there were any more beasts around.

"At first I must say attacking you wasn't my idea! It seems that you have more enemies than you thought on camp half-blood, and some of them on your own cabin!" Perseus told her, so that she could piece two and two together and give him any idea of why Sofie wanted her dead.

"So Sofie sends you? But you aren't charmspeaked or you would just do your mission and not talk with me, so she must have given you something." She told Perseus on a defeated voice. "I thought she would change, stop using people like if she owned them, but it seems she thinks I must die for her." Taking a deep breath she said. "Mark my words, she will betray you and kill you eventually!" She told Perseus wanting to see his reaction about what she said. However instead of think something about it Perseus threw hi sword away and took a deep breathing with his spear at hand.

"You think I don't know?" he whispered and after that he took his whole aura out, making the animals around hide and the wind to stop blowing. Just that, was the whole power of Perseus aura at full power, he knew that he had gotten stronger, but he still didn't know how strong he was, so he decided to try it with the weakest cabin counselor.

The moment Claire, the Aphrodite counselor saw that, she could only think on thing. That boy was a monster. He had seen his mother appear and flash many times on her life, and even thought she couldn't look directly onto it, she knew that the power Perseus had was a fraction of her mother power but it still was greater than hers.

Faster than her eyes could follow Perseus started the offensive against his opponent, he tried to stab her with his spear at her stomach, however after the experience that she got after many battles against monsters, she was able to doge the attack, which mad a small deep cut on her, however it wasn't as serious as it would had been if she hadn't dodged.

After that she knew that Perseus was stronger than what she thought, so she went running towards him trying to separate the length between them, as Perseus thanks to his spear had the advantage on distance. Perseus noticed that and tried slash her arm with the blade of his spear, but before the blade could touch her, she used her sword to parry they spear away from her and then threw the throwing knife towards Perseus eye in order to take him out on a quick shift way, however before the knife could land on its mark a shadow hand came from the floor and took the knife on mid air.

Claire was too surprised to see the hand the she didn't notice Perseus spear coming towards her until it was too late for her to come out with out a serious wound, so trying to jump away, she got the blade of the spear deep on her thigh making her unable to run or move fast enough to jump from Perseus, on a last attempt of defeating Perseus she threw the sword at Perseus chest, but Perseus easily parried it away with his spear. Raising the spear to deal with the final blow Claire tried to get as far as she could from Perseus.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I can help you; I can be useful to you! You know nothing of Sofie's real power! I can tell you everything I know!" However Perseus didn't seem to care and he raised his spear to dial with the final blow.

Perseus had finished his part of the deal with Sofie and was on camp half blood, he had just finished his lunch and was on his way to the cabins.

Chiron was on Olympus with Mr D, and the ones that gave the rules were the counselors of each cabin, however many counselors had went back with their families, so some cabins were with out any supervision from anyone and many people used this to their advantage.

The Hermes cabin stole as many things as they could why James had gone to do some exams to enter college. The Apollo cabin had been going with vans to the city to flirt, the Aphrodite cabin invited demigods inside to pass a good time.

Perseus was on the back part of the Aphrodite cabin, on there, there was a beautiful girl on bikini reading a book while getting tan skin. When she was going to put some sun cream she noticed Perseus there and made him movements for him to come, however before she knew what was happening she had an arm around her neck and the other one on her mouth, making her unable to talk.

"You think you can charmspeak me? I should break your neck right now; killing you and make your body disappear, however you might be useful to me. So you now work, under me, you will swear your loyalty to me thought river Styx, you will do whatever I tell you, and if next time you try to charmspeak me, I will kill you as painful as I can think of. Understood?" Right on that moment Sofie understood something. She thought that she was better than Perseus, that she was like the other men, that if you played with them and seduced them, you could control them easily, but Perseus wasn't being control, he was on control. She didn't know how strong he was or what he had done, but she knew something. He was the most dangerous person on the Camp, and right now he had defeated her, she wasn't use to losing, but here she knew she had, so when the hand on her mouth was removed she swore to always serve under Perseus under death.

"Claire is dead, people will find out soon, I want you to charmspeak the oldest person on the cabin to present for the counselor, and the other to accept her. You will give her the orders I give to you." He ordered his new servant, he didn't want servants at the first time, but now he knew how useful they were, and he also knew that he needed them to become the strongest.

"Also I want you to gain the trust of all campers, and for you to charmspeak them, if any person arrives with charmspeak, tell me immediately, you know were to find me." And with that he went.

When Perseus was out of sight, Sofie took out the breath that she didn't know she had been saving. She then went inside the cabin, to do what Perseus had told her. It seems that now she was some ones underling. She laughed, what ironies had life.

 **SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND PLEASE UPDATE MORE IT HELPS ME WITH KEEPING WORKING.**

 **PS: TELL ME IDEAS FOR THE STORY AND POSSIBLE PAIRINGS**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Perseus was on the far end of his cave; this past few days he had gotten new test subjects and his cave had gotten to small for the size he needed, to he made one of his many servants on the mortal world to buy for him some materials for construction and with those he made 10 bodies work to expand the cave. He not only wanted the cave to be bigger and longer, he also wanted it to be deeper, so that he could train more on his aura with out any gods noticing his energy. Also he wanted a bigger space to store the corpses he had been acquiring those past few weeks, and while he was sure he couldn't keep them any longer on the ponds so he decided to grip them on a special vine he had heard from the nature spirits, making the decomposition slower than usual.

Also he needed alive test subjects to try his homely made poisons on.

After 1 hour Perseus saw that his workers would take longer than he thought on remodeling the cave, so he decided to let them work alone for the time being while he went back to the camp.

When Perseus arrived at camp half-blood, everyone was on the arena training, or chatting with some friends. Seeing this, Perseus went to the Aphrodite's cabin and entered inside.

The Aphrodite cabin was full of pink and of clothes thrown around, the beds were never made and the older people usually were on the far end of the cabin. After the summer had ended the cabin had lost most of its members and there were only 5 left, those including Sofie, however most of those members were never on the cabin, as they stayed with they're couple the days that Chiron and Mr D weren't there. Going to the last bed of the cabin that was with a curtain on and it was written. "Don't disturb" Perseus took the curtain and opened, seeing Sofie kissing a boy that didn't have a shirt on.

"Hey! Why are you here!" The boy yelled at Perseus, the boy would be about 16, Perseus remembered that he was from Apollo's cabin and that he had a long list of girlfriends.

"Sofie, make him go, I need you for something." Perseus commanded Sofie with out sparing a glance from the boy.

"Ok, Jack, you don't remember anything that we did, you don't know what you did in the day but you weren't with me." Sofie told him with charmspeak on her words. Jack nodded and went to the door and went out like a zombie, when Perseus was sure no one was on the cabin he directed his eyes to Sofie.

"Get fully dressed, I need your charmspeak for something." After Sofie was dressed with a blue t-shirt she went with Perseus to front door of the big house.

"What do you need me for?" Sofie asked while looking at the two satyrs on the front door playing with the cards.

"I need you to charmspeak those satyrs into letting us pass and don't remembering anything about it afterwards." Perseus told her while they walked in front of the satyrs, when they raised they're hands to stop them for questioning, Sofie charmspeaked them onto letting them pass. Once they were inside the old house Perseus went to the second floor of the house.

"Why are we here Perseus?" Sofie asked her master as they entered what she recognized as Chiron's office.

Perseus didn't seem to listen to her and went onto a pile of papers, after a couple of minutes he took a large file with papers on it and opened to read it. When Sofie looked at the papers they contained names with addresses and phone numbers.

"What is this Perseus?" She asked while watching him take pictures of all the papers on it.

"This my dear Sofie, is the complete list of demigods that are alive and are around the world that Chiron has. Of course all of them are retired and have some families, or are the sons of minor gods that have almost no smell to monsters." Said Perseus while putting the file right were it was and seeing if he had done something that might make Chiron suspicious that he had been here.

"Why do we need those?"

"Because my dear Sofie, wouldn't it be fun if Chiron suddenly heard that demigods all over the country are disappearing suddenly?" Perseus told her while he closed the door after she went out.

"That would certainly be entertain it, but some of those demigods are veterans and have years of experience behind them, ho can we beat them?" Sofie liked the idea of going hunting demigods, and Perseus knew that, however she was smart enough to know that as strong as they were, many strong demigods were out there.

"Well, of course we aren't going for them right away, this is just a part of the plan."

When they arrived back to Aphrodite's Sofie went to her bed and took out a small mirror and took out a lipstick.

"So, can you tell me what the plan is?" Sofie asked Perseus while she checked her make up on the mirror to check that she was as beautiful as always.

"No, but I will need you for most of the plan, so the next time you are with anyone I want you to tell them to go the moment you see me." He told her while checking his phone with the photos of the documents.

"Is someone jealous?" She told him while eyeing him from top to bottom and licked her lips.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just need of your powers for my plan, you are free to date any person. But remember to not fall for them." He told her while going to the front door and going outside her cabin.

"Who knows, if you aren't careful I might fall for you." She told him while finishing her make up and changing clothes.

The next months went fairly quick. Perseus hadn't had any other meeting with Sofie and had carried on with his routine of training his body and skills at fighting. Chiron had come back to the camp and didn't seem to notice anyone entering on his office.

A few days after the accident the camp found out about Claire's attack and the camp decided it had been a monster attack, the new counselor was a girl named Chelsea, she was 18 years old and was one of the most desired girls of the Camp half-blood, while when Claire was on the camp she trained and motivated the other children of Aphrodite to train their skills and improve on fighting, Chelsea was on improving their looks.

After the last two months of training, Perseus had been training as hard as he could, he knew that he had been only able to fight Claire thanks to his surprise attack, aura and powers. And all those three things were things that he wouldn't always have. While he had already surpassed most of the kids on camp at the spear except the older guys at the Ares cabin, his experience was very poor to the older campers, and he knew that that was the reason the would never be able to be as good as them unless he had all that experience. So he had decided to go on a trip out side after winter for a couple of months.

Perseus was on one of the 2 vans that were going on the direction of the Empire States building, he was looking at the window, seeing people singing and some homeless people dressing as Santa Claus and asking for money to the rich.

Perseus unlike most, was on the front of the van, everyone was talking about going to Olympus and meeting their parents, Perseus was reading at one of his many notebooks with souls and making sure that all of them were right if anytime he needed to summon souls.

When they arrived at the front gate of the empire state building the group of campers unified all on one.

"Ok is everyone here? Then lets go to Olympus!" Chiron said on his wheelchair while taking out a card from his pocket and inserting it on the elevator.

"Ok all inside, remember once inside don't separate from the group, the gods don't like demigods around Olympus!" When everyone one was on the elevator Chiron gave to the button that had just appeared with the number 600, after a couple of minutes on the elevator the doors opened.

Perseus had seen Olympus several times already since he had been on the camp, however it always impressed him even thought all powerful beings had made it.

Olympus was like a huge island on the clouds, there were many statues, starting from the main gods to the most insignificant, temples had been raised all over the place and satyrs and nature spirits were always bringing some offerings to those temples. On the center of Olympus stood a giant building with greek columns, around that giant buildings stood several others that looked like palaces, those were the palaces that the 12 Olympians always had on Olympus. Besides those buildings stud many parks full of trees and of statues of nature gods or satyrs.

The group of demigods were walking towards the huge building on the center of the legendary city, many other gods were going towards the building wanting to assist to the reunion that the Olympian council would be conducting and in which Hades and his main servants would be able to assist. Perseus had several times seen his father besides Hades chair, but had never talked to him or anything similar. It wasn't because Perseus hated or disliked his father, like many of his fellow demigods did, but because he didn't want the camp and gods to know who his father was and find out any of his possible powers.

When everyone was on the throne room and the gates had been closed and no god could enter anymore, Zeus the king of gods took his symbol of power, his lighting, and threw it at the sky, making a huge sound go all around the city of gods and on the mortal world.

"I declare this meeting started! If anyone has any matters to discus tell the council now!" And just like that a 3 hours meeting started, from who should have less time to go out with lovers, to who had stolen some animal to another god. After the entire meeting had finished, the gods made a huge party all around the city, alcohol was served to the gods, however some demigods took also wine, and partied the whole night.

 **PLEASE FOLLOW**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Perseus was on the bench of a dark park on the far end of Olympus, he had never liked parties and all the time he went to Olympus and there was one, he went to a place were the party wouldn't go. After watching the starts and clouds for 20 minutes, Perseus got bored of it, so he decided to explore the city of the gods. Even thought Perseus had been several times on Olympus, and had tried more than once to explore it fully, he had never been able to fully do it, Olympus housed hundreds of gods and nature spirits, and none of the gods were wiling to share a palace with another one, or have the palace being small, so the city had many palaces all of them huge.

Perseus had seen many palaces on Olympus, most of minor gods, however he knew when that the structure in front of him wasn't a palace. It was a huge building, bigger than the gods council, and it was with several columns and statues of different gods, the only entrance the Perseus could see, was a huge bronze door, with draws of different myths and of plants.

The inside of the building was bigger than the outside, it had several floors on the inside, and in each floor, and there were dozens of bookshelves, all of the bookshelves were of golden colors. Every bookshelf was full, some had books other had papers that were several centuries old, etc. On the center of the building there were many tables and chairs with some books opened.

When Perseus saw that place, he knew he had arrived to his favorite place on all Olympus. Searching for any book on the huge building, he took one of ancient rituals. On camp half-blood there were many books, but most were from monsters, myths, survivals and things that Perseus knew all about, but from ancient rituals? There were none.

When Perseus opened the book, he saw that the rituals were from the ancient Greece. After reading about rituals about how to summon monsters, gods, and even dead, Perseus came to one that suddenly.

"How can a mortal, get a fraction of the powers of gods." Perseus read out loud, after he read the title he directed all his attention to the book and nothing else. "While a mortal becoming a god is impossible, unless they make you one of their own, the gods can give their blessing to any mortal creature, when this happens the mortal will be given a portion of the power of the domain of said god, and no one can remove the blessing unless they are bathed on the river Phlegethon, to burn every portion of the godly power that has been given to the mortal." Perseus said while writing it on his notebook to not forget that. "It seems that there is a plan right now." Perseus thought, while he had told Sofie that he had a plan, and that was why he needed the demigod list, he had lied, he just wanted to hunt those people for fun, and to take their souls.

Perseus didn't stop reading the book he had found of rituals, and after that, his notebook was full of notes and of ways to summon monsters and how to made barriers of all kinds. Chiron however had taken some of the demigods the next day; all the demigods went back to the camp, except the ones who had gotten a hangover, that had to go back to camp and would be taking care of the cleaning for 2 weeks.

 **-6 months later-**

Perseus had been out on the woods of Canada for about 2 weeks, after the party in Olympus he had studied more about ancient rituals and the blessing of a god. He had tried to find out a way to get it with out the permission of a god, but it was impossible, the only way to make a god bless you was if he accepted to it so he needed a way of convincing them to do it.

After 2 months, Perseus finally convinced Chiron to let him go on a four-month trip in which Perseus would use to gain experience and try to find new monsters and some demigods. Perseus had never been on such a long trip on his own, so he was excited that he would be able to travel around. He had been hunting and surviving on the woods of different parts of the US for 3 months and one week, and Perseus had noticed that his skill had improved greatly, he had encountered with many different monsters and giants, some demigods and a couple of mortals that could see thought the mist. He hadn't killed any demigod jet, as all the demigods that he had seen had a strong aura and all looked like veterans that would likely defeat Perseus, instead Perseus had been asking them for help on his fighting skills, of course he would never stay on the same place for more than 3 days, and always tried to cover his tracks as good as possible.

While training Perseus had fought against many different monsters, some were Cyclops; other was giants, and even a dragon. However of all the monster he had found and fought, he had only been able to kill 3 Cyclops 2 giants and a couple of Dracaenae and one hellhound. However he had been able to absorb their souls and had gained an incredible amount of strength and of agility, also thanks to the hellhound he had discovered a new form of travelling thought the shadows, but it took to much energy to move with it let alone fight.

Perseus was near a fire while covering himself with the fur of the hellhound he had killed and the ones of some wolfs that he had found on his way in Canada. He was eating some fish food that he had cooked with the fire and that was with a wooden stick across his body. Those last few months he had learned a lot about surviving on the woods and hunting. He had his spear on the floor next to him and his armor on just incase a monster decided to attack. After he had eaten the fish he went to his small sleeping bag and took his knife and furs and went to sleep.

On the morning he was woken up by the reflection of something golden on a small mountain, deciding to see what it was, he went on the direction of the mountain after packing all his belongings. The Mountain was full of ice and the only way he could get to the top was climbing, so Perseus took his gloves off and started climbing ignoring the cold that his hands felt. When he was on the top of the mountain his hands were blue and bleeding, the path he had climbed was full of blood, however Perseus took no notice on that and just took some of the souls on his books and sacrificed them in exchange of his hands getting mostly healed of the cold. Those pasts few months Perseus had found out that he could sacrifice souls in exchange of something, however it only worked with things that could be related to his body, he could not get money or weapons.

When Perseus arrived at the top of the mountain he knew that he had made the right decision coming to the place, the ice on the floor was with metal weapons and some armors that looked way better than the ones that camp half-blood had, most of them were too big to Perseus, so he summoned some animals souls and made them take the armors and keep them inside their body, after that Perseus made them come back inside the black book, that was a new trick that he had found on his trip, however he could not take enormous amounts of things inside his servants bodies, so he just kept important thing inside. After taking a good amount of the armors and weapons on the floor, he went and looked at the things he couldn't take. He then took a golden sword on the floor and inspected it to see the quality, the moment he saw the sword he knew that only a professional blacksmith could had made it, it was perfectly balanced and was as sharp as the swords that the sons of Hephaestus made on the camp. Perseus was about to inspect another sword, however as soon as he touched the sword he heard a sound.

He had suspected that the place was a griffon nest for the vast amount of precious metals that were on the place. The griffon was mostly black but his wings were of a bright red color. The moment he saw Perseus he went towards him at full speed, Perseus had already seen this coming and taking a spear from the floor he threw it at the monster, however the monster was faster than Perseus had thought so he dodged the spear and took Perseus with his claws and started to fly with Perseus, When they were about the clouds height, the griffon took his claws out of Perseus shoulder and saw the demigod fall down onto the mountain.

Perseus was bleeding badly from his shoulder, the claws of the monster had gone deep on his left one and had made it impossible for Perseus to fight with it, when Perseus was about 10 floors from the rock, a pair of wings came out of his back, destroying his upper clothes and making him vulnerable to the cold. The moment that his wings came out Perseus took his spear and flew towards the surprised monster, the monster was too surprised by the demigod having wings that didn't notice Perseus flying towards him until it was too late, however its reflect made the griffon move on the last moment and making Perseus stab him on the monsters stomach instead of the head. The monster knew that he judged the demigod wrong, so he went towards him on his full speed and ready to destroy the demigod in front of him with her claws. When the monster was about 4 meters from Perseus he noticed that Perseus was smiling and had the eyes open as wide as he could, After that the monster was blew by a powerful wind force that came out of nowhere, the moment his eyes landed on Perseus again he knew that the demigod in front of him wasn't normal.

What the monster didn't know was that the moment that Perseus spear touched his flesh, Perseus had being over flow by the blood lust that the souls of all the monsters he had killed had, and took his aura out on its full power. The moment that happened Perseus saw the monster fly because of the pressure that his aura had just made. When the monster stabilized Perseus raised his spear and summoning all the power he had, he threw it at the monster at a speed as fast as sound. The spear was surrounded by shadows and Perseus aura, and the moment it touched the monsters body, a hole appeared on the monsters chest were the spear had passed through.

When Perseus made sure that the monster was dead he went to the last place he sensed his aura be with his spear, however when he arrived there was almost nothing left of his spear. Looking at the monster corpse as it slowly transformed onto small grains of golden sand, Perseus noticing how the wind was taking all of them away, took a small leather bag, and filled it with the sand for future experiments when he went to camp half-blood, when he finished he went back to the mountain and took as much of the weapons and armors as he could. Taking a last look of the mountain he took a big map of the country and marked the place in which the mountain was, when he was sure he had everything ready, he marched towards the border of U.S, getting ready to march towards New York city before the deadline that Chiron had told him, he first wanted to see how his servants on the city were doing and to find a couple of monsters on the way.

 **PLEASE TELL ME IDEAS THAT YOU HAVE AND PLEASE REVIEW MORE**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Here is the new chapter, how you enjoy it.**

Perseus had been 4 days on his mothers apartment making sure everything was going smoothly and that no one found out, he had a small problem with two of his servants family members, that noticed some aptitudes on them and were following them to see what they were doing. However Perseus didn't have time for those small problems, he could just make the families servants too, his problem was the huge amount of monsters that were on New York.

He had captured a monster and tortured her onto telling him what was happening to all those monsters, apparently a group of strong demigods and a satyr were trying to get onto camp half blood. The moment Perseus heard this he knew that he needed to do something about it, if the demigods were strong enough to make so many monster, they would prove to be very entertaining on camp half blood. So getting ready with money and weapons. Perseus went on the direction of were the demigods were currently hiding that the monster told him, the woods near camp.

After a whole night of walking through the woods, Perseus had finally found the location of the demigods that were running from the monsters. There were two girls, a boy and a satyr. One of the girls had a spear on one hand and a strange looking shield fighting against 3 hellhounds while walking backwards making sure that her friends were besides her, the boy was with a golf club fighting against some Dracaenae and a small Cyclops however he was struggling. The last girl was with a small knife besides the satyr which had a wooden club and fighting against a hellhound, however 20 meters away, a army of monsters were marching towards the demigod team, the army was commanded by three flying monsters, and was with many different types of monster that Perseus hadn't seen jet.

Seeing that when the army arrived the demigods would be dead, Perseus took a pair of small bottles from his bag and threw them to the army of monsters. The moment the bottles touched the ground, a huge explosion occurred on the front row of the army, the flame had a green color, however after 60 seconds the fire disappeared as if it had never been there. What Perseus threw was a small bottle with greek fire, but with some magic that the Hephaestus cabin gave him, it would go away after 60 seconds, but it was as strong as normal greek fire. The reason the threw that fire was because he didn't want to burn the whole forest down, and it was the fastest way to fight against that number of monsters with out using all his power. While the monsters were confused for the fire attack and looking for the perpetrator, Perseus helped the boy and stabbed the Cyclops on the back killing him instantly and after that went to help the girl against the hellhounds kicking one on the face with the increased strength that the souls of monsters gave him.

"Quick kill them! We don't have much time until the other monsters come to kill you!" When the demigods heard their savior, they run towards the border of the camp, when they arrived at the big tree signaling the border of the camp, all of them passed right thought it (I have decided to not make Thaila a tree on this story, but the borders of camp halfblood are as strong as when she was.) When they got inside the borders the Hellhounds came running towards them, however they couldn't pass. Minutes later all of the army had arrived at the border and were attacking the invisible wall that was between them, all except the three flying monsters that there had been. After the noise they made, most of the campers woke up and made no notice of the Harpies, the same happened with Chiron and Dionysus who were looking at the girl that had the shield.

"Apollo cabin! Kill the monsters thought long distance! You four come with me, and also Perseus!" Chiron yelled and after that went back to the big house. Perseus entered the big house after the demigods and the satyr, and after that he sited himself on a nice chair while placing his bag carefully on the bag.

"Perseus we didn't thought you would come until 3 days, why are you here? And how did you end up with this four?" Chiron said while sitting on the wheelchair and making sure to attend the injuries of those demigods.

When Perseus explained everything to Chiron, from the beginning from his trip, to how he went earlier to New York to stay in his old house and how he had noticed the increased number of monsters so he decided to investigate what was happening and he found the demigods so he helped them.

"Ok, its very late so you four can stay on the big house for the night and tomorrow we will see in which cabin you are. Perseus don't tell this to any other camper, tomorrow we will talk about how your trip went." Nodding his head, Perseus went back to Hermes cabin to sleep after the long trip; tomorrow he would need to know how things had being going while he was away, and finally start his plan that would change the greek world forever, thinking about it Perseus couldn't help but smile.

The next morning the three new kids were presented, they were called Thaila, Annabeth and Luke. Athena, Luke by Hermes and Thaila by Zeus had claimed Annabeth. The moment that Thaila's father was known the whole camp started whispering about her, and talking about if she would be as strong as the legends told of Zeus children. After that all of them had been taken by a different camper and were taken on a trip around camp to know more about it and which activities they would have. Perseus would had probably be chosen to do the work, however he had to report to Chiron about his trip, and even thought it would take him about 20 minutes to tell Chiron about it, with some parts not being told of course, he needed to see how things were going on the cave, and talk to Sofie about what she would be doing for the plan that he had in mind.

After Perseus had received the approval of Chiron about the report he had made, and of Perseus doing some practice with some Ares kids who lost. He went to Aphrodite cabin where he had been told Sofie was, the moment he came inside the cabin; he noticed how much the cabin had changed since the new counselor. Everything was around the room with almost no cleaning, the clothes were all around and make up all over the place with big mirrors, the cabin was full of people even if it was activity time, thought he had made Sofie charmspeak them into don't mind him if he entered the cabin any time.

When he arrived to Sofie's bed he noticed how there was still the sing of no passing on, however with out caring he opened the curtain again, instead of finding like last time two people, he found Sofie sleeping on the bed with some clothes around like if she hadn't cleaned the bed on some weeks.

"Wake up Sofie." Perseus said while sitting on the bed besides her and taking his black book, read the different rituals and spells he had on it.

"Perseus? I thought you wouldn't come until 2 days?" Sofie said confused while going into the bathroom and cleaning her teeth, after that she closed the door and 10 minutes later came out dressed as if she had been preparing for 1 hour with perfect make up and a camp t-shirt.

"There were some matters that forced me to come earlier, now get ready and meet me on the clearing that you and me know in 2 hours, its time to start the next phase of the plan." Perseus told her while throwing a dirty t-shirt to a bed and going outside the cabin to go to the clearing. When he was about meters away from the cave, 5 different nature spirits that came out of no were greeted him.

"It has been a long time my lord, as you ordered we have been taking care of the place and of anything that tried to pass thought it." A middle-aged man with green skin told him while bowing.

"The expansion of the cave has been going faster than expected, and the camp suspect nothing of what is happening here." Another spirit told him, thought this time it was a you girl.

"We also have been taking care of this you ordered us, and all the test subjects are fine and with no difference."

"Have you captured any other while I was away? And also how have the living test subject being?" Perseus said while walking to the clearing being followed of his 3 main workers, he didn't have the time to give orders to every single servant he had so he had made those 5 the main workers, that would inform his wishes to the other servants and regulate the work to be on time.

"We have captured one demigod that tried to enter, he died shortly my lord, we couldn't keep him alive." Told him one of the two other men that were there, they took care of the security of the place in case anyone tried to enter, and also of the maintenance of other nature spirits who didn't work for him but suspected about what was happening.

"Very well, keep me informed if anything happens and keep the security tight, you are dismissed." Perseus told them while entering the cave. After he entered the special area of the cave he found it much different, on the far corner of the wall there were some stairs that were lighted by some oil candles with greek fire on them. After some minutes waling he entered a giant cave that was full of books, and a table with medical tools on them. Entering another little cave that there was on the corner he found a wooden door and after using his power of nature, the door opened from the middle. Inside there was a small cave, with some water on the far end and some dirty plates. On the other far corner, a 17 year old girl with some dirty clothes and dirty hands was sleeping sitting on a pile of old papers and a old broken mattress.

"It has been a while Claire, your wounds are already healed. And no one suspects you are still alive, not even Sofie. Now, lets see what secrets you got to tell me, ok?" Perseus said while making the girl stand up, he had been told that she did exercise on her small room so he knew that her muscles were still good enough to work. Making the beautiful girl stand up he took her out of the room and entered on the big cave and made with his powers two wooden chairs come out of the ground and took a sit on it.

"So what do you know of Sofie? I can know if you are lying to me, so for your own good tell me willingly, I wouldn't want to torture now." Perseus said calmly while taking a book out and a pen to write on it what she told him.

"Ok, but you must swear on the river Styx that you will not kill me or torture me if I tell you what you want."

"I swear on the river Styx!" Perseus told her while taking a good position to write the information.

"I don't know how Sofie is so powerful, but her charmspeak can control almost anything. In the Aphrodite cabin we had three people with that power, however two of them disappeared while they were on mission or on holiday. She has most of the cabin counselors on her side, most of them have been seduced and charmspeaked by her, and she also has several important members of all the cabins. However she couldn't control Chiron or Argus, many of the kids of the camp are on her side, and she has been gaining more power little by little. I calculated that in about 2 years from which I disappeared she will have about most of the campers on her hands, and on that moment I think she will try to take down Chiron as the camp director. She also has a god on her side, but I don't know which one, thought I know it's a minor one." She told him while seeing on the water her reflection and crying a little bit.

"Very well, in exchange for it I will move you to a better room, I want you train your body and you will be provided with some wooden weapons, I want you to practice for when I am back, if you are able to defeat me when that happens while I don't use my power like last time, I will sat you free from this place." Perseus told her while moving her to a bigger room and with some light and another old mattress. But this time it had a bigger water pond in which a full body entered.

"Don't waste the time trying to escape, or you will go back to the old room." Perseus warned her one last time and then the wood door closed again. Now with the new piece of information about Sofie, Perseus smiled, he would have some fun on the camp while his plan was in motion.

 **Well I hope you enjoy the part of Claire being alive, and please keep reviewing. Also i have been getting many reviews about adding lemons to this story, at the beginning i** **don't plan to and I have many chapters already written, so if it happens it will take time, but it still is not decided to give me your opinion and Il decide. Again review and follow the story. Thanks**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Perseus was sitting on an old wooden chair in the middle of a sandy arena; the trees had lost most of the leaves as winter got closer and closer. He looked at the sky and calculated that it was about 6:30 in the morning, so he still had 30 minutes left before his class started. Chiron had assigned him as the new spear-fighting instructor because of how most of the proficient fighters were or on quest or finishing hunting down the monsters that had followed the 3 demigods from the other day. Not wanting to be wasting any time he started to prepare the class, he activated the magic wooden dummy that was used for training and the spears, which the campers were going to practice with. Once he had everything ready he ate the apple that he had on the chair and activated 2 training dummies to train with until the campers arrived. The wooden dummies had been blessed by several gods and were made so that each time they were injured they would regenerate and if they received any mortal injury the level of skill and strength would increase.

When he activated them the eyes of the wooden dummy came to live in a red color similar to the ones that the monsters from the underground possessed, the body began to take a more refined form and even thought they were made out of wood it had a smooth surface and the muscular body of a top quality sculpture. They each took a spear and a shield and surrounded Perseus

"Start." The moment those words left his mouth the 2 wooden figures started moving, at the beginning they made small circles around him. But then they ran at the same time towards Perseus.

When Perseus saw that they were trying to trap him he grabbed his spear with strength and threw it to the dummy that he had in the front. The spear flew in the air cutting it and it got the dummy in the chest, with so much force that he flew a couple feet back and landed on his back. Using the chance that he got with him flying away, he ran at the other dummy and using his sword he started fighting on hand-to-hand combat against the dummy. The dummy was however not able to keep up with the speed and skill that Perseus had achieved on his travels so he was quickly defeated. When he stabbed the dummy on the heart Perseus sat back into the chair and waited until the dummies would regenerate, when they did he ordered them to go back with the other dummies as the class was about to start. About five minutes later they arrived.

The class was made of about twenty campers and which was mostly Hermes kids or Athena and the kids who had arrived that week; Thalia, Luke and Annabeth were also on it.

"Ok I want you to each chose a partner and start the basic movements of spear and after that you will practice short matches." The campers joined with their friends to start practicing, but unlike usual class they didn't chat with each other. While the other teachers allowed them to talk to each other and take some times a break, Perseus never allowed anyone to rest or talk and if they did then they would had to have a match against him who never went easy even on newbie's.

"You the daughter of Zeus, you will practice with me, the daughter of Athena and the son of Hermes will practice together." He commanded her.

"Why do I have to be with you?" Thalia pouted, not wanting to be with out her friends and with the person who the people in the camp seemed to fear.

"Even if you are not very good, you have more experience on spear fighting than those two, so they would hinder your improvement. And they wouldn't learn much." The logic in his reasoning was obvious, but Thalia was never a person of logic, plus she didn't like how he had said that she was not good at spear fighting.

"Ok but I wont go easy on you." She said out loud and took out her magic shield and her magic spear that was electrified. Perseus raised his eyebrows in surprise, he had heard of it but he had never seen a magic weapon that controlled to some extend the elements, however he knew that weapon would be useless if the one who used that weapon was unable to use it well.

"Start the practice! I guess you know the basics of spear fighting so we wont be doing that part, we will start with a simple match." Thalia smiled at the idea of not having to do the basics as everybody else, and to be able to make Perseus regret the words about how she didn't know how to use a spear.

She waited for Perseus to take his shield and spear but he only took a spear.

"Aren't you going to take a shield?" While Perseus always wanted to end things early and take the biggest precaution for things, he decided that he wanted to show the daughter of Zeus, that without a doubt was as arrogant as his father, that he was the strongest and that she wasn't as strong as she thought.

"I wont been needing it, it would just be a dead weight." When she heard the words it was as far as her arrogance could take, she took the stance for fighting that she always used to fight with unknowingly releasing small electric sparks on the air with her powers.

Perseus waited for her to come to him, when she did with her shield protecting her and her spear raised at about Perseus chest he started moving. First he dodged the spear that passed three centimeters from his chest, next he slashed with the blunt part of his spear the shield of Thalia with enough force that she was sent flying. When she tried to regain her feet from being sent flying she noticed a cold solid feeling on her throat, looking to see what it was she saw the blade of the spear.

"That was faster than I thought." Thalia couldn't believe that she had been defeated so fast and easily, that boy was a monster. "Lets start again, and this time do it better."

After 1 hour and thirty minutes the spear practice finished. Thalia had been beaten by Perseus every single time thy fought, the other campers only had to have a short match against him which they obviously lost. However the campers that had gone to hunt down the monsters on the woods came back for the day, and it was decided that they would have a meeting to report to the cabin counselors what had happened, however Thalia and Perseus were also there, the later one because he had outside information of the camp and had seen the monsters when they were coming.

The meeting room for the counselors was a big place, on the middle there was a table tennis, around it there was 14 tables with two of them empty because the Poseidon and Hera cabin had no campers. The other chairs were full of other campers with Chiron being the only one that wasn't a camper and Perseus the only that wasn't a cabin leader.

"Ok so lets start this meeting, how many monsters have we killed today?" Asked Chiron on his wheel chair while drinking hot chocolate.

"We have killed about 100 today but we don't think that was much of the army, also the monsters we fought weren't strong, so we think that there is still a large number of stronger monsters." The Athena cabin leader said, after that the Ares cabin counselor, Alec, noticed the races of monsters they fought and the Apollo leader, Lee, told the injuries that they had suffered.

"Perseus how many monsters do you guess there are left from what you saw?" All the eyes were then directed to the guest on the table who was drinking a cup of tea.

"Well, I would say there was about 600, but the monsters that I saw were far stronger than the ones that Alec mentioned. So we are still need to kill many other."

"Perseus tomorrow you will take care of the spear training too, but after that I want you to go out of the camp and help hunt down the monsters. If after one week there is still monsters left outside or if we suffered deaths, then I will request the hunters of Artemis to come and aid us." Most of the counselors rose from their chairs and started yelling and complaining, Chiron who was already tired and didn't want to open another argue raised his hand to shush them.

"My decision is final, if you don't want the hunters to come then finish the monsters before 7 days. Meeting adjourned!" Once he said that all the campers rose from the chairs and went to their respective cabins, all except Perseus who went to a room on the big house that had been decided would be the place he would be staying, since the Hermes cabin could no longer take any camper and Perseus and Chiron had reached an agreement were he could travel the country if in return he helped any satyr or demigod he found on his travels, Chiron had decided to let Perseus have his own room on the big house.

"Percy we need to talk." Chiron and the campers had decided to call him by Percy; it was shorter and easier to remember, but he only called him Percy when they were alone.

"I need you to take care of the three demigods that arrived today, Zeus doesn't want anything happening to her daughter with her being the best chance to be the child of the prophecy, and him getting the honor of one of his children saving Olympus. And Hermes and Athena seem to care a lot about their respective children." Chiron waited for Perseus answer, however Perseus kept drinking his cup of tea and until he finished he didn't move his eyes from the cup.

"Chiron, you know I have a deep respect towards you. You showed me the life of a demigod and for that I am deeply thankful." Chiron thought those words meant that Perseus had agreed on looking after the three young demigods, so he moved his wheel chair towards the door. "But. I will never be the babysitter of three arrogant spoiled children, and I will not help any of those gods. For the respect that I have for you I will forget this Chiron, however. Don't dare ask me to lose my time on a worthless cause like that ever again." The words left his mouth not in an aggressive tone, but as one of a teacher or father who told a child something that he had already said. Chiron froze on his wheel chair, for one moment he had sensed a powerful and evil being looking at him, what he didn't know was that the feeling came out of Perseus when he sprouted a small portion of his aura.

He was wondering so much about that misters power that he didn't feel Perseus leaving the room.

 **Hi, sorry for being so long, I had 10 chapters ready but I decided to change the storyline.**

 **Please review more and thanks we got 5000 views.**

 **Also please tell me stories with a dark Percy or similar things, I want to get more inspiration for the story. And at last send me your personal ideas of what could** **happen, and if i like the idea i will try to put it into the fanfic.**

 **Again thanks for reading and review more.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Perseus was waiting outside the cave sitting on a rock with the eyes closed; he was trying to feel the energy around him when he heard the sound of some one walking.

"You are late Sofie." Perseus told her while standing up and stretches some muscle.

"Sorry but I had to take care of some business on the cabin. Now, what can I do for you Perseus?" She asked him while sitting on the grass to be on a comfortable position ready to listen to him while she did her nails.

"I read the rules of camp half-blood, it says that the counsel of the camp can organize some events if they have the majority of the votes in the counsel or if a 50% of the campers agree, right?" Perseus asked while taking a position next to her, getting closer to her.

"Yes that's right, but it can not be something illegal." Sofie was wondering what Perseus was saying in front of her, she had always been good at reading people, but this time he was unable to do it with Perseus and that worried her.

"Good, I want you to make the Ares counselor propose a new activity, I will give you the details later. Also I need you to gain some votes of some counselors and of more than 50% of the campers, I bet that wont be a problem right?" Perseus told her, already thinking of the rules he would be making for the tournament he had been planning for about six months.

"I can get you the votes and the people you need, but I will need the details for tomorrow, the counsel meeting will be held in 3 days and I need one day to convince the counselors to agree."

"Tomorrow you will have the draft, however make sure that it passes." Perseus told her while going out side the clearing.

The next day Perseus had the new idea of the tournament on his hand with all the rules. He was walking towards Aphrodite cabin to give Sofie the drafting, when he entered he saw himself with 6 cabin counselors in front of her bed while she talked to them like if it was a normal chat. The moment she saw him she excused herself and went to the bathroom with Perseus.

"Here is the draft, make sure you can not be traced to the idea of the tournament." Perseus told her while handing her the pile of papers for her to read and then pass to all the other cabin counselors.

"Wait! Are you sure we should do this? This could come back at us in the future!" Sofie said scarred of the paper in front of her, this idea could be passed with out the need of her charmspeak, but it would had many risk, if the people knew that it was them planning they might make the olympians their enemies and they would break the balance in power that the demigods had for many years.

"Just make sure it passes, maybe Chiron is against it, but with this the whole camp will want to do it. And he doesn't have enough authority to go against the whole camp." Perseus told Sofie while walking to the door of the bathroom, the moment he left the bathroom Sofie laughed. She had meet a genius and a devil on the same time, he was a fool to try to play the gods, but if they found out she had convinced the counselors she could just tell the gods that Perseus had forced her, and if his plan worked Sofie could end up being one of the most powerful demigods on camp, it was a win/win situation and she would be dam its she wasn't going to use it.

Two days later the monthly reunion of the camp counselors started, it was on a pin pong table, and they all had coffee. Chiron was on the head of the table and was listening to all the arguments that the campers had and the progress they had on killing the remaining monsters. The meeting was about to finish when Alec, the Ares counselor, stranded up and said.

"I want to propose a new idea, create a new tournament on camp half-blood! As you might know, some of the campers are upset about the god's aptitude on them especially at the Olympians! So I have created a new tournament that should help the relationship between the gods and demigods and also the demigods desire to train!" Alec told the council on a strong voice, most of them knew already the idea, and were ready to vote for yes but first they had to make it look like part of the play.

"I will pass each of you a draft of the rules of the tournament, and what the camper who wins will gain. After that I would like to vote, if it is accepted then Chiron will pass it to the Olympians." Alec told them while passing the sheet of paper. The moment Chiron read the rules he knew they would had a problem, while it would help the relationship of demigods/gods, the Olympian council would hate the idea.

The idea would be of teams of 10 demigods, they would fight until only 1 was left and then the winners would have another contest, like that until there were 5 winners for each group, the winners would fight until only one was left standing, the winner would receive a randomly blessing of a god. In exchange of giving his blessing, the god would in exchange receive a 25% of the food of the camp sacrificed for them until the year ended, also the god would receive a small temple where they would receive prayer on camp half blood and in which its children would be able to live for the year.

RULES OF THE ANNUAL DEMIGOD TOURNAMENT

1\. Every demigod can participate.

2\. At least 60% of the demigod population must participate.

3\. The demigods cannot make any teams.

4\. Any weapon or armor is accepted except fire guns.

5\. The blessing of the god can be exchanged for an audience with your parent.

6\. There can be no killing; if you do, you are disqualified.

7\. Any form of cheating will be punished with having to be imprisoned for 1 year.

8\. If the demigod uses the blessing for evil doing or against the gods he will be punished with death.

9\. Powers allowed but can only use them for the last 5 minutes.

10\. The match will last 30 minutes.

11\. No god can be chosen twice on a road.

The moment the counselors read the rules they all smiled, this would be great for them and they could become way stronger than they already were, and the moment their fellow campers read this they would accept the terms.

"Ok let's vote!" Chiron yelled, unable to stop the rule that would be very likely being passed. 10 counselors raised their hands, Chiron signed, he would need to go to Olympus and suggest the offer to the council, who strangely would have a meeting with all the minor gods at the same time. Chiron looked at Alec, he had never been this smart, and he wondered if it was his doing that Alec had played like a fool all this time but was this smart in the inside, or if there was a different mastermind on this plan, both options scared Chiron.

* * *

The next day Chiron went to Olympus were a meeting of the olympian gods and the minor gods was held.

Chiron was in front of the council of gods, he had just given the gods the idea of the new tournament and had read them aloud for all the gods to hear, including the minor ones that were there. The moment Zeus heard of the idea he wanted to blast the creator of it, for wanting to give more power to both demigods and minor gods. Everyone knew that the moment a god received a sacrifice his power increased a little, however he couldn't openly say no to the idea, as he had seen how many of the minor gods liked the idea and if he didn't take the matters carefully Zeus could have a civil war on his hands.

"The meeting is finished, about the matter of the new demigod tournament the Olympian council will vote the idea and tell the result to camp half-blood tomorrow morning!" and after that all the minor gods and Chiron left the throne room.

"We can not let demigods be around with blessings of gods! They would be too strong!" Ares yelled on his throne to the council.

"I agree! If the wrong god is chosen he would not only be stronger but also have a higher influence in the camp than us!" Hermes told his fellow Olympians, of course he wanted his children to be stronger, but the consequences could be severe, and he liked to stay in power thank you very much.

"While I agree with both of you, both the camp and the minor gods like the idea and think it would be a good chance to prove their worth. Also if we don't accept it the minor gods might think we are just trying to keep the power, and Olympus could fall into a civil war!" Athena told the gods while thinking of a way to get away from having to give her blessing to other children.

"The risk of not doing it could be us being dethrone by the minor gods in anger of this, I suggest we let them do it, but with out the blessing of an Olympian." Apollo told them, while singing a song with an instrument.

"I agree with Apollo, but if the demigods participate, then so will my hunters!" Artemis yelled from her throne trying to make her image more imposing towards the other Olympians.

"Silence! We will vote, who think that the tournament should occur?" Zeus told the council, 8 members voted for the yes. "Decided! The tournament shall occur! Hermes tell Chiron tomorrow that the tournament will happen in 6 months time!" Zeus ordered the Olympians, and disappeared with a big flash of lightning, seconds later one by one all the Olympians went away, until only Athena was left on the council room.

"I wonder who thought of this idea." She whispered to herself and flashed to her palace to think about whom could it be and how her daughter was doing on camp half-blood.

* * *

Perseus was avoiding with out much trouble the thrust from Thalia with her spear. He kept being the spear instructor while they finished killing the monsters outside the camp, when he defeated Thalia for the fourth time they stopped. Most of the campers had already retired for lunch or to pass the free time with their friends, but Thalia asked Perseus if they could continue practicing a while longer. Once finished they sat at the wooden benches that were on the side of the arena.

"Are you participating on the tournament too?" The gods had accepted the annual demigod tournament and the campers had started training for the tournament. And while there was no official list of when it would start until there was only one week left, no one was sure who would be fighting.

"I haven't made up my mind jet, it depends on whether I am there or not. But if you are participating I suggest you train even harder than you are doing right now, you are not even close to my level and the other cabin counselors are as strong or stronger than me." Perseus lied, of course he would be fighting on the tournament, he had been the person who came up with idea and he wasn't going to let another person have the blessing. However it was true that he wasn't as strong as some of the cabin counselors, but he had 6 months to train and he still had an ace under his sleeve.

"Just wait six months, then I will be the one to win that tournament and beat you." Perseus didn't really care if she defeated him; unlike most demigods he wasn't proud or arrogant, he accepted when someone was stronger than him, and he enjoyed when he had a good fight like when she fought against Claire.

"Maybe, but for now you should go get your lunch, you still have other activities to do." Perseus said, while he got up from the bench.

"Wait can we practice a bit more? I still want to spar." Perseus didn't really care about fighting again, but he had to go to the cave to see how things were going and he had to get ready to hunt the monsters that afternoon.

"I cant, I need to be ready for going outside." He said with his emotionless tone.

"Its not fair you get to go and I don't, I'm stronger than many of the guys who go hunting." Perseus knew she was right, she was a strong demigod, not as strong as Perseus or Alec, but stronger than the average demigod you would find around camp. However Chiron didn't want Thalia out of the camp jet, she had a strong scent and she didn't like working with other campers other than Luke or Annabeth.

"Complain to Chiron." He said as he disappeared into the woods.

After making sure no one followed him, he went into the cave. As always it was given light by the greek fire candles, the walls were full of corpses that were deformed, some of the bodies had four arms, no heads, or were a mixture of several monsters. On the end there was a wall of rock, the rock fell down on smaller pieces and you could see how there was two hidden corridors, one corridor had stairs going down, to were he kept his main experiments and were Claire was, the other was a straight on with out any light or candle. Perseus walked to the dark corridor, the corridor was the warmest place that Perseus had ever been. At the end there was a wooden door, which opened once Perseus was about 3 feet from it.

 **(GORE/BLOOD PART)**

The room was full of different metals with different forms; the only light that was on it was the greek fire forge and the magma around it. The light from the greek fire was reflected on the metals of the room giving off a beautiful festival of colors. Perseus thought that it would even look nice if there hadn't been a grotesque monster on the middle of the room, with a hammer on one hand and a piece of metal on the other with a stick like form. The creature was a monster that Perseus had found on his travels, a Telekhine that had been casted away because of stealing to his own kind and killing the elder from his group. Perseus had spared the monsters life in exchange of the monster working for him in the creation of magic weapons. Since that moment the monster had been always working, enjoying the heat that the forge gave him and the resources that Perseus was giving him. Since the telekhine could remember, he always had limited resources and a tight deadline to finish when he made weapons for the monsters, so he could rarely do any serious work that would make him famous like his ancestors had been when they made the weapon for Poseidon and Kronos.

"How is the forging going?" Perseus asked in a loud voice so the telekhine would hear him over the sounds of the hammer pounding the piece of metal. The monster then noticed the presence of Perseus in the room.

"Is going great, thanks to the resources that I have I will be able to make you a weapon worthy of an immortal!" The monster said excitedly while thinking of things he could do to make the weapon stronger.

"Good, make me know when you are about to finish the weapon or if you need any material for it." Once he said that Perseus walked out of the room. He went to the stairs that went down, and once he was in the big room he went to the metal table full medical instrument, most of it soaking with blood. Once he got close to the table he took his scalpel, and looked at the metal table.

"Well lets get started with you." He said to the mortal that was sitting in the table and looking at Perseus as if he were a monster. Perseus putted down the scalpel and sliced a piece of flesh that was muscle. The person screamed as hard as he could, feeling the pain of having his muscles cut down by Perseus who didn't mind the creams and continued to slash body parts of the poor mortal that he had captured.

 **THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW MORE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE TOURNAMENT IDEA, THE TOURNAMENT WILL HAPPEN LIKE IN 2-3 CHAPTERS FROM NOW AND I EXPECT IT TO BE 3 CHAPTERS LONG.**

 **ABOUT THE PAIRING I WANT TO MAKE A POLE HERE IS THE LIST, PLEASE REVIEW THE NAME THAT YOU WANT AND THE ONE WITH THE HIGHEST NUMBER WILL GO**

 **CLAIRE-**

 **SOFIE (MY FAVORITE)-**

 **THAILA-**

 **ANNABETH-**

 **DREW-**

 **PIPER (IN A DISTANT FUTURE OR I COULD MAKE HER COME EARLIER)-**

 **OC-**

 **A GODDESS( JUST WRITE HER NAME)-**

 **WELL AGAIN THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW WITH NEW IDEAS AND CRITICS.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hello sorry for updating so late but I needed to study, please read:**

A month had passed since the tournament had been officially announced to the campers and the effect of it had been immediate, most of the campers were participating in it and many had asked Chiron and the instructors to have extra fighting lessons and while he would usually would be happy about it, he stopped having any free time for himself as now he had to train even Demeter and Aphrodite campers that wanted blessings to be prettier or other reasons.

To other campers like Perseus this was good and bad, for him he would be able to observe how strong the demigods were in the tournament and he would also test his strength plus if he won he would get a blessing of a god, not the he needed it as his soul taking technique (That's how I decided to call when he absorbs a soul) gave him the powers that the demigod would have, however it was to a much smaller scale compared to a blessing and it would take him dozens of souls to have the powers of an average demigod, but it was bad because now he had been asked by many campers to teach private lessons, which made him have little free time but that would end in two days from there as he was about to go back to one of his travels in order to train. To the other it was just to become more popular in camp.

For the moment Perseus was just training and chilling until he had to go back to his travels, but before that he had to make sure that he had taken care of all matters concerning the cave and the making of his new weapon. So that's why he was reading a book in his room in the big house with the only light coming from a lamp that was besides his bed. The book was about Greek monsters and heroes and how they rose and fell, for most of his time in the camp he had read dozens of those books but each time he read a new one it fascinated him more and more, why did the heroes want more power? Why didn't the gods aid them? Why heroes kept fighting an eternal war with out ending? He had asked himself that question and still found no answer for it, so each time he read books he learned a new detail, a new prove of useless things made by both mortals and immortals, why did Achilles fight for? Why did the three goddess fight to see who was prettier, which led to a devastating war? He still didn't find the answer.

Once he read his book to the fullest he went down to the hall of the big house, there was Chiron sitting down with a hot tea on his hand and a small novel of the mortal world about mysteries. Perseus sat besides him and waited for Chiron to finish his page like he always did, once Chiron finished he closed the book and left it on a small table besides him and turned off the small lamp he had besides him. When the light of the lamp was gone the only thing that shared some light in the room was the small rocky chimney that the big house had.

"So have you decided when you are leaving for your trip?" Chiron asked with concern for on of his best students who he had come to care for as if it was his own son.

"I'll be leaving in two days at the end of the month, in the mean time I want to make sure that all the campers in the activities that I teach have a schedule to train with for the tournament." He said while looking at the fire in the chimney as if something would come out of it. Hearing this made Chiron heart lighter, Perseus was now one of mayor camp trainers that there was and even though he wasn't very social he had earned the respect from most of the campers, and now Perseus was the trainer of the possible child of the prophecy along with a very promising generations of demigods. However to Perseus it was a strange sensation, he enjoyed teaching the campers and had surprised himself wasting a large amount of his time in them for no reason.

"It seems like you have taken quite a liking to teaching campers, and they have taken a liking to you too. Are you sure you don't want to stay here and keep on with the teaching? I could even make you a official camp trainer for the whole year, a little bit of help is never bad." Chiron hoped Perseus would accept, he needed a lot of help and he wasn't as good as hand-to-hand combat as Perseus.

"You already know the answer to that question, however there was something I wanted to ask you…" Perseus was about to make his proposal when he sensed a large energy in the room, knowing well what it was he closed his eyes. The moment he closed them a large flash appeared before him and when he opened them a blond boy of about 20 with blue eyes was in front of both Chiron and Perseus. When they saw him both of them went to their knees greeting the god.

"Lord Hermes, why have you come to the camp today my lord?" Chiron asked, Perseus saw the eyes of the god and instantly felt the power of the god before him, it was leagues away from Perseus with his full aura out, and that was the god in his mortal form.

"Chiron you can rise, I'm here to talk about my son, Luke." Perseus got up from his kneeling position, and knowing he didn't have a matter in the discussion he decided to go back to his room. When it was obvious he was leaving the god stopped him.

"I also need to speak with you Perseus. Thanks for saving my son and his friends the other day, but I need your aid in this matter as well." When Perseus knew this he went back to his chair and looked at the god, who had made a simple chair come out of nowhere and sat besides the warmth of the chimney.

"Chiron I want you to assign a quest to my son." The god demanded from the old centaur, Perseus was starting to suspect the reason he had been told to stay there, and he knew he wouldn't like it.

"But my lord, its still too early for him! Perhaps James would be a better choice, he has more age and experience." James was the cabin counselor and was one of the best campers at close combat.

"Nonsense, Luke has survived for years outside, his experience is almost unparallel in the camp except for a few." Hermes said, proud to know one of his sons was such a skilled survivor, but for the last part of his speech he looked Perseus.

"You will give him a quest to steal 3 apples from the garden of the Hesperides, I am sure that he will be able to do it." Hermes said with absolute certainty and with out any room for argument.

"Of course my lord, I will start the arranges right now." He stood up with his full have horse form and went to his office where he would call some contacts and make sure that Argus would drive them to the city.

Once they were alone and Hermes had made sure to put some magic barriers in the room did Hermes pay attention to Perseus.

"So Perseus I heard that you are a skilled warrior and that you have a lot of experience fighting against monsters in the mortal world even in Alaska and Canada." Perseus tried to hide his surprise, only a few new that he had gone to the outside world to fight monsters and even fewer that he had made it to the north. He guessed that the information network of the gods was even better than he though.

"You probably guessed why I wanted to talk to you. I want you to protect Luke." Perseus guess was right, and as much as Perseus hated being a baby sitter of some idiot demigod in the outside world, he was talking to an Olympian a being so strong that could kill him just by thinking it.

"Now, don't get me wrong! I don't want you to be besides him all the time and kill all the monsters that get close to him, I want you watch him with out his notice and incase he has trouble to get him out of the situation." Perseus was about to decline but he knew that he couldn't decline a god, specially an Olympian. He also relished that he would have a god in his debt and he could probably be rewarded for his work in protecting them.

"I will my lord, I swear I'll do my hardest to protect your son in the mission." The demigod said while bowing to the being in front of him

"Good, I expect nothing less! Also if the manage to achieve it I promise you will gain a reward!" The god said knowing full well what Perseus had been thinking. Once that matter was over Hermes started to glow and disappeared in a flash of light leaving Perseus alone looking at the chimney.

In the morning Perseus was doing his usual routine, he swam, ran, trained and more. Unlike the other times though Perseus usually didn't see any camper, mostly nature spirits but because of the tournament that the camp was hosting in 5 months time the life in the morning had started to grow. Apollo kids practiced with their bows in the range with moving targets, some of the Ares kids practiced with their swords and spears against each other or against other Athena children. Everyone was starting to practice more and more for the coming tournament.

Soon after he finished his morning training he went to have breakfast in the pavilion. By then most of the campers were already awoken and were chatting with their friends while having their morning breakfast. Perseus as usual sat in a corner of the table with some toast and some orange juice, around him everyone was chatting and eating and Perseus made sure to hear all the conversations he could just so that he could be informed. A daughter of Aphrodite had started dating a son of Hermes; the sons of Demeter were lengthening the garden of the camp making new types of fruits and vegetables, a son of Hephaestus had made a new weapon that would appear when you wished, and the conversation went on and on. Perseus was about to end his breakfast and go prepare the first class he would have to teach but was stopped by the sound of a bell and Chiron raising his voice.

"Heroes! Stop what you are doing! The camp has received a quest from a god!" At this everyone was listening, it was very unusual to receive either a quest or a prophecy and you were chosen in the quest your popularity in the camp would sky rocket and you might be able to receive gifts from gods and getting so close to the tournament it was never bad to have some magic artifacts.

"Luke Castellan, a quest has been assigned to you. In 2 days time you will part ways to New York, once there you must find the garden of the Hesperides and steal 3 apples of the tree of immortality. When you do that you must bring them to the camp. Do you accept this quest?" Suddenly the son of Hermes had gotten all the attention and most of the camp was looking at it. Knowing he wouldn't be able to refuse Luke stood up, cleared his voice and said in a strong and proud voice full of confidence.

"I DO!" The campers cheered and the whole camp was having a party.

Chiron made a gesture for Luke to get close to him and once he was close enough the centaur said, Luke I need you to chose three campers to aid you, however I suggest you don't chose Annabeth she is still too young." Chiron told the kid before he could complain, Luke wasn't happy about it, but he understood and went to his activities to think of whom he could chose for the quest.

"Are you going to offer your help in the quest?" Chiron asked to the figure behind him, knowing he was there even if he didn't turn around.

"No, I got no interest in the quest, though I always wanted to go to the garden and see the famous Ladon and the beautiful Hesperides." He said with an amused voice, if he was offered to join he knew it would be hard to refuse the offer.

"Il be leaving with the people of the quest though, it wouldn't be bad to get a drive to the city." Chiron chuckled with his old wrinkled smile.

"I'll need to get going now, I need to continue my practices and start packing." He stood up and left the pavilion leaving behind the old centaur watching the childish actions of the kids that were like his family.

 **Thanks for reading, the pairing poll winner was Sofie by a lot so I will try to make it work in the later Chapter. The tournament will take longer to come out as I want to make it so that Luke finishes his quest first.**

 **Please review more! i can see how many people have read the story and almost no one reviews! Just give me ideas or suggestions like that i get motivated to write more! Also i am looking for a Beta reader as I have received numerous complains about my spelling. The poll is still going on so please keep suggesting a pairing.** **Lastly I would like to thank the 8k views on my story,** **usually just the lemon stories make it past the 5k.**

 **PS: Please try to guess what is going to happen in the story, and i have an alternative story that I will upload soon but just saying, Percy is like very dark.**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE review**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Hey I'm back, please enjoy!**

After the quest was given the whole camp had been on an uproar. Most of the campers wanted to go out, have a quest, and come back heroically and become loved by everyone. The most experienced campers knew that quests weren't that easy specially one that Heracles himself had done and had trouble doing himself but they still wanted the glory and honor of completing it. However Luke wasn't doing the quest for the glory or for popularity, he was doing it cause he wanted to be recognized by his father, so he accepted the quest and decided whom his two companions would be. One would be Thalia the girl he loved and one of the few people that he could fully trust in a battle, also it helped that she was one of the best fighters her age and that she was able to lightly control lighting, the other one he planned on asking for help was Percy (Now people are going to call him like that). He was one of the strongest campers in close combat and he had travelled for months around the country fighting monsters and surviving outside camp, something that Luke respected and admired, cause he almost didn't make it when he had friends to help him.

Thalia had accepted with out any problem as Luke expected, but thought that Annabeth should go to the quest with them because they were always together in the outside world and thought of Thalia as her older sister and had a minor crush on Luke. Luke quickly told her why he didn't ask Annabeth and how it was for her safety and then she accepted his decision, then that led to both of them asking Percy to help them, which is what got them in this situation

"Percy can we talk with you?" His most brilliant 'student' (in a way) asked him, the camp had started to respect Perseus and Chiron had made him the close combat monitor when he was in camp.

"Yes Thalia, what do you need?" He answered with his strong voice while he picked up the parts of a broken dummy that had been used in his last practice. Thalia and Luke approached him, and the other campers left the arena to their next activity.

"We want you to be the third member for the quest to the Garden of the Hesperides, will you join us?" Luke asked, assured he would accept when even cabin counselors had asked him to let them join him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I decline." Thalia and Luke froze; they hadn't planned what to do if he refused, hell they thought he would be the one to ask them if he could join!

"What?" She finally managed to say the words.

"I have no interest in doing a quest right now, and while it is tempting, I don't see any point of stealing the apples." Percy said in his plain voice, this made Luke realize that what annoyed him wasn't that Percy refused; it was that he was talking of the quest as if it was a non-important matter; to Luke this was the chance to show his father he didn't need him.

"Please Percy reconsider. You would be a great help to us in the quest, and when we finish your godly parent might claim you!" Said Thalia with an excited voice trying to convince Percy. When he heard that he almost laughed, he already knew who his godly parent was and he was ok with the camp not knowing.

"Sorry Thalia but my decision is final, I have not interest in the quest. Look for someone else I know that most counselors want to go." And with that he left, leaving a frustrated student and an angry son of Hermes.

"Who do we ask now Thal's, the deadline to chose the people is in tomorrow and we still don't have a plan of how we are going to get to the garden!" Their time was running short and Chiron had demanded them to choose another camper for tomorrow so that they could leave the camp in two days so that was the reason to why they were in Thalia's cabin with a list of possible candidates for the quest.

"What about James? He has some experience in the outside world and he is one of the best fighter." The daughter of Zeus suggested, however as soon as she thought about it she realized her mistake. This was Luke's quest; he wouldn't want the older son of Hermes to take his chance of making his father notice him.

"No I don't trust him yet. What about Sue? She is a daughter of Demeter and even if she is not the strongest in camp she is a good fighter with a dagger, plus her nature magic is the strongest of the camp." Thalia agreed, she would had preferred a stronger counselor with some experience with the mortal world but her best friend/crush wanted to gain some glory, and Thalia knew she too wanted the glory.

"Ok, lets go ask her now, we don't have much time and we need to prepare." Once it was decide they headed to cabin 4.

The cold and gray cabin of Hera was besides the cabin of Demeter. The difference between the cabins was obvious, Demeter's cabin was made of wood like a hunters hut, the roof was covered with grass which reflected the sun rays and a even bigger than the cabin greenhouse. The cabin looked like it was full of live, both demigods and satyrs went in and out, music was sounding all around the cabin and the plants outside the cabin were growing and moving around towards the cabin. It was like if life was being attracted to the cabin and all the people working on the plants and on the greenhouse were sweating but seemed content with growing plants. Once Luke and Thalia went inside the room they were even more impressed by the inside, the ceiling was similar to the dining pavilion when it seemed that it was invisible as they could see the clear blue sky and the sunrays impacted the many plants and small trees that resided inside the cabin. In the corner there was a small group of children surrounding a girl of about 17 years old that had a plant on her hand and in the other hand pruning shears (search the image in google), the girl had one of the darkest skin in the camp and it seemed that she had some of South American descent, she had green eyes and curled brown hair. She had an orange shirt and shorts and she was talking to the little kids.

"…so we cut some of this leaves, like this we are allowing more leaves to see the sun and smaller plants to receive it too. Well this is enough for today, now why do we go to our camp activities ok?" The kids stood up smiling and run outside wanting to please their kind cabin leader. Once they left the cabin the girl known as Sue left the plant in the ground and the pruning shears on the chair.

"So what can I help you with guys?" When the two friends heard the daughter of Demeter voice they felt serenity was over them, they supposed this was supposed to be a similar feeling you got near a mother of some short.

"Hey Sue! We were wondering if you would like to be the third member for the quest." The son of Hermes said the news with such bluntness that it took a full minute for the news to hit Sue like a car. Her? In a quest? That couldn't be right! She wasn't the a strong camper, sure she could defend herself with a dagger but many other could beat her and she new from some friends that the other cabin counselors wanted to be in the quest too, was it all right for her to go?

"Luke I appreciate your offer, but… Are you sure? There are other campers that are better prepared than me and they would love to go." At this Luke seemed surprised, not only Percy, now Sue too was about to refuse? At this he started doubting if a quest was really that big of a deal. Seeing her friends doubting it was Thalia who took the reins of the conversation.

"We are sure Sue! We want you in the quest! Your help will be great during the quest, after all we need to go to the garden of the Hesperides and we might need your help, also you got experience in the outside world and about monsters." Her arguments were solid rock and her eyes held no room for a negative answer; those were the things that Sue saw. She had read in the history and myth books at camp that the sons of the children of big three were monstrously strong and now she understood why, the girl in front of her had a strong athlete body that showed she was capable at fighting, around her a invisible aura surrounded her body showing power and strength beyond believe but her eyes were the thing that impressed and scared Sue most. She had the eyes of a queen, she would demand anything and she should have it with out question and she would be able to instigate any army into battle.

So this is what they call children of the eldest gods? Terrifying.

"OK guys I'll go with you to the quest. When do we part?" At her answer Thalia and Luke grinned like mad men, they finally got the third member! Luke felt like dancing right now!

"We are leaving the day after tomorrow an hour after breakfast. Argus will be leaving us in Central Park." After they discussed the provisions that each should take and planned what to do once they arrived at New York. When they finished talking to Sue, Luke and Thalia left cabin 4 and headed to the beach, there they sat in the sand watching the Hermes cabin being persecuted by some sons of Ares probably because of some short of prank.

Unknown to them they were being watched from the distance by a tall figure covered by shadows with his cold dark green eyes.

Perseus watched as his pupil and the son of Hermes watched other demigods and chatted and laughed, he didn't know what they were saying but he guessed it must had annoyed Thalia when she punched Luke's shoulder. Enjoying the silence that the forest provided he closed his eyes, since he had nature powers he had grown to enjoy it and spent most of his time in there. He was so focused on the leaves falling from the tree and falling to the ground that he almost didn't notice the shy person trying to sneak behind him, almost.

"Hello Sofie, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" The son of the dark god asked with out moving his eyes from the falling trees. The daughter of Aphrodite didn't look surprised at all, she had tried to sneak behind Perseus countless time having followed him more times that she could remember but she was always found out, she didn't know why she tried so hard maybe because of the challenge or maybe because of the strange sensation that kept pulling her closer and closer to her fellow demigod.

"Well you know I was walking around the forest when I stumbled upon a strange boy looking at the trees. And boila! Here I am!" Perseus turned and looked at her. She was wearing the usual orange shirt from camp and some shorts, she wore no make up and her hair was a little untidy. He shook his head, recently he had been thinking too much about Sofie and the other campers, and he realized he was getting a little soft. He mentally laughed, he may have gotten softer but he knew that he could never be like the other people.

"I heard that you are leaving tomorrow to another one of your travels, how long will this one be?" There it was, the question she had been wondering, she thought he would stay at camp half-blood until the tournament finished after all it was his idea and he had made the plan for the tournament.

"I'll be gone 4 months." He said while going back to looking at the tree. That piece of information surprised her he was never less than 6 months out, 'Then again, he needs to be back before the tournament starts' She said to herself.

"Well I hope you don't have any trouble in your travels. Maybe ill go with you the next time, after all I need to go out more." Once she finished that sentence she sat besides Perseus but unlike him he watched the lake, where the kids were swimming and playing, after one minute of complete silence she stood up making sure to take off the leaves that had been trapped in her shorts when she was sitting down. Not looking back she walked in the direction of camp half-blood planning on seeing Alec or some Apollo and reuse her charmspeak on them just in case the effect was wearing off a little. Also it didn't hurt that they were handsome and she wanted to play a little after her reunion with Percy. But before she left she turned around right before returning.

"Be careful Percy." And then she left.

Percy hadn't turned or moved from the position he was for looking at the tree, however he heard her and wondered if she was worried for him. Was she? He knew that she could easily tell Chiron all that she knew he had done, the nature spirits, the 'murder' of Claire, the stolen list of demigods and how it was his idea to make the tournament. If all this information were delivered the gods would with out a doubt execute him. But he knew, Sofie wouldn't deliver him until she was sure she would come unharmed from the confrontation because right now they both had leverage over each other.

He laughed.

He remembered when he was a 12-year-old boy that arrived at camp and how he had developed; when he was a child he was so naïve that he just cared about having fun, but as he grew he was more focused on gaining more power and in making sure that he covered all the traces of his, not so moral, activities. And now he was dealing with a girl that he knew could destroy him easily but he didn't care, to him Sofie was both his ally and his most dangerous threat in the game that was the Greek world.

The last day before the quest was a normal day except for the news that had spread through camp Percy, the mysterious camper that no one knew anything about, had been offered to participate in the quest! And not only that after his refusal the one who was asked was Sue! To say they were shocked was understatement and because of that many rumors started circulating from how Percy was jealous because of Thalia's and Luke's relationship, to Sue having seduced Hermes and her being in the quest was a rule. The rumors became more daring and ridiculous to the extent that Chiron had to step into before any other rumor would spread and would make a god mad.

Thanks to those rumors Sue had been forced to leave her cabin earlier so that her half-brothers wouldn't ask her any more questions like they had done the last two nights. She woke up and left so early that the sun still hadn't rise and the camp was only lighten by the faint light that came from the east signaling the arrival of the chariot ridded by one of the twins. Once she was with her green bag outside of her cabin she headed to the dinner pavilion seeing there were some lights in it, luckily for her the harpies weren't outside camp because Chiron had ordered them to take the day off so the only people in the dinning pavilion were Argus, Chiron and Percy who was playing chess with Argus while eating a buttered toast.

"Morning my dear you are up early! There's still one more hour until the sunrise and another two until breakfast is served." The old centaur said and moved with his wheel chair closer to her so that he could offer her a cup of tea that came out of nowhere.

"Morning Chiron. Well I couldn't sleep well so I decided to go out a little earlier." Looking content with her short answer he went back to his place beside Percy and Argus and took his book to keep reading, it was then that Sue realized that Percy WAS there! She knew that he had been offered to join the quest too but he rejected it so she wondered if maybe he had regretted his decision and decided to join, then they would be four and that was against the rules!

As if sensing her unease Chiron decided to ease her nerves a bit.

"Don't worry Percy is not going to the quest with you, its just that he is travelling for some time and Argus will drive him to New York with you." Then a voice she never heard came to life and she felt the same power it held like Thalia's did.

"I have no desire to go to that quest, so don't worry you can have the glory for all I care." The demigod said, to her this was the most odd thing she ever heard after all she had been socializing and living with kids whom only desire was to become famous and do quest.

"So my dear do you want something for breakfast? I know it starts in two hours but you must be hungry!" As if her body had decided to revolt against her, her stomach growled. She blushed and looked down in embarrassment not wanting to look at her teacher while blood got in her cheeks. Chiron at this smiled and went to the kitchen that was in the far corner of the room and opening a closet he took a plate with fried eggs, toast and bacon making her stomach make even louder noises.

She ate the breakfast with out any complain, when she was eating she looked at Percy and she must admit, he wasn't bad looking. Well she knew that already (everyone at camp knew he had been declared by the Aphrodite campers one of the 'hot and mysterious' guys, and girls had asked him out more than once) but she had never bothered to look at him well, he had some scars in his arms due to fighting with monsters and his pale skin worked surprisingly well with his eyes. Another thing she noticed was that, while he was better than Argus at chess, Chiron was even better! She watched how Chiron always defeated him with ease and, even through he wouldn't express it, Percy was both annoyed and having some fun. No one at camp knew much about Percy or his origins, some say he killed his parents, other that he had a twin that died, others that he used to be a cheerful person but got sick and know he was all gloomy because he never got better. The thing was, he was a mystery, and so she was surprised how parenting like Chiron was with him, hell he was nicer to Percy than to others campers!

She kept waiting until the other campers arrived; once they did, she went to where Thalia and Luke were, Thalia had a big backpack that seemed like it was about to explode while Luke had a small backpack and his sword at his side. When they finished eating breakfast they went to the hill where Argus was already waiting with Percy.

"Come on we have to go. You guys took longer than expected." That's it? Thought Sue, no good morning or asking if they were nervous? She thought that he would atleast be nice to Thalia and Luke that had offered him a place in the quest but he didn't say anything.

Sitting in the back of the van with Thalia, she prepared a comfy place and added on her earphones. It was known that demigods couldn't use technological ways for contacting because it would attrack monsters, but as long as it wasn't emiting any type of radio frequency they were ok. So she putted on her earphones and took back some of the hours she had lost in the morning. When her eyes opened they were in a completely different place, she was in a dark cave, full of books and some plants, tha place was glommy and humid from what she could tell and it was emitting a strange energy that she sensed thanks to her daughter of Demeter powers. She kept walking throught the cave where an even stronger energy was coming from, she passed a wall of some type of vines she didn't know, which was surprising since she knew most types of plants, that emited a nature energy of, in that moment she knew that this place was dangerous. She had her fair share of demigod's dreams but never one like this, sensing the energy that came off the whole place she couldn't help but feel mesmerized, it was stronger than her own cabin! Going down some stairs she prepared to see something beautiful and powerful, but only saw things that made her want to throw up. Bodies and blodied parts of different types of living things were lying around and ponds were full of bodies. Hearing some sounds behind a door she entered and in there she saw a comrade she never thought she would ever see again, Claire was alive! She wanted to see more when an incredible force pushed her, she went through the wall and was inside a room, in it there was a black sphere that was somehow pushing her to it but before it could shallow her her real eyes were opened and she remembered she was in a car to New York.

 **Thanks for reading and please give me any ideas that you have! will try to update ASAP**


End file.
